Kenangan Masa Lalu
by N-Yoshioka
Summary: Setelah perang dunia ninja ke empat, Sasuke Tidak Diterima Desa, Lalu dimanakah tempat tinggal Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 1

Dibenci Desa Sendiri

Pagi yang cerah, pagi yang indah bagi semua shinobi desa, Pasalnya pagi ini semua berakhir, Kaguya, Perang, Jubi Kini telah selesai. Mereka sudah menyegelnya. Ya, Uciha Sasuke Dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Teriakan Teriakan memuji Naruto diangkat dan Lempar keatas berulang ulang sebagai bentuk kemenangan,

Tapi mereka lupa, Lupa Keberadaan Sasuke, Mereka terlalu senang memuji Naruto sehingga ia dilupakan, Memang mereka tidak melihat, siapa Yang menyegel, Karena mereka terkena genjutsu tsyukyomi. Mereka hanya melihat Naruto yang tak terkena genjutsu lalu memujinya. Seakan tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke yang membebaskannya.

Disinilah Sasuke, Duduk dengan nafas tersenggal senggal Akibat kehabisan Chakra karena membebaskan semua makhluk hidup yang ada dibumi, Tentu menghabiskan banyak Chakra. Dia masih bisa duduk walaupun dengan menopang tubuh dengan tangannya. dia seharusnya Mati, karena chakranya benar benar habis dan banyak luka tusuk di bagian tangannya yang berdarah.  
Dan dia menutup mata Rinegannya, Karena efek penggunaanya.

"Hey, Dia kan Uciha itu ya" Shinobi

Akhirnya ada yang memanggilnya, dalam hatinya ia merasa senang, Tapi hanya bertahan sebentar karena orang itu bukan memujinya, melainkan menginanya.

"Dia penghianat itukan"

"Seharusnya dia mati saja"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh saja"

"Ayo bunuh,"

Naruto ingin membantu Sasuke, Tapi sayang, Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Dan dia pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sasuke yang tau dia akan dibunuh hanya diam, Tidak melawan dan tidak bersuara. Dia berfikir, ini adalah karmanya karena kelakuannya di masa lalu. Dia berfikir, setelah berhasil menyelamatkan dunia, dia pantas bertemu Itachi di alam sana, Karena dia menempati keinginan itachi, Bukan hanya desa konoha, Melainkan Dunia.

Para shinobi yang jumlahnya ratusan bersiap, dengan kertas peledak dan kunainya. Sasuke hanya menunduk dalam diam, Hanya menikmati angin bumi untuk terakhir.  
Sasuke menutup mata, Saat senjata mereka diluncurkan.

Sreet, Cring, Tap tap tap Duuarrrrr Ledakan besar terjadi.  
Sasuke membuka Mata. Gelap ,dia tidak melihat apa apa, dia berfikir dia mati, Tapi dia masih bisa merasakan Sakit, Dia meraba raba, dan dia menyentuh "Pasir" Gumam Sasuke

"Seharusnya Kalian Berterima Kasih, Pada Sasuke"

Terdengar suara familiar bagi sasuke, walaupun jarang berbicara dengannya, Tapi dia tahu, siapa.

TBC

**Maaf ya, Fic nya gajelas dan pendek, Maklum Author Baru, Hehehe****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 2

Desa Baru Bagi Sasuke

"Seharusnya Kalian berterima kasih terhadap Sasuke"

Terdengar suara familiar bagi sasuke, walaupun jarang berbicara dengannya, Tapi dia tahu, siapa.

Dia yakin, Dia adalah

"Kazekage"

"Kenapa anda membela penghianat itu kazekage-sama" Shinobi Konoha

"Seharusnya biarkan kami membunuhnya" Shinobi Amegakure

"Kalian tidak tahu Yang sebenarnya, Kalian hanya melihat pengorbanan Naruto, dan tidak melihat pengorbanan Sasuke. Dialah yang mengeluarkan kalian dari genjutsu, Dan dia hampir mati karena itu, Dan Sasuke juga menyegel musuh, bukan hanya Naruto saja. Kalian tahu, siapa yang menghentikan Edo Tensei, Yang mengehentikan Edo Tensei adalah Uciha Sasuke dan Uciha Itachi" Gaara

"Dari mana anda tahu itu kazekage-san, Padahal hanya Naruto Kakashi Dan Sakura saja yang Tak terkena genjutsu" Shinobi Konoha

"Mereka tak terkena genjutsu, Karena berlindung di Susano'o Sasuke, Dan Aku diberi tahu Naruto" Gaara

Para shinobi yang akan membunuh sasuke hanya diam dan terkejut, mendengar Kata2 Gaara, Bahkan para para kage juga ikut terkejut.

"Dan jika kalian membunuh Sasuke, Kalian akan menerima hukuman di sunagakure, Karena Sasuke Kini menjadi Shinobi Sunagakure" Gaara

Kini bukan hanya Para shinobi dan kage yang terkejut, Melainkan Sasuke juga ikut terkejut.

Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Sasuke bersyukur masih ada Desa yang mau menerimanya Dan juga tahu kebenarannya

Tiba2 ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya, Dan benar saja, Darah keluar dari mulut sang Uciha terakhir itu.

Para ninja medis Suna yang ada disitu langsung sigap memberi pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke.

"Kazekage -Sama, luka dalam dan luar Sasuke sangat parah, Terdapat Tusukan sampai Menembus tulang, Kita harus membawanya ke Desa" Ninja Medis Suna

"Katakan pada semua ninja suna, kita akan berangkat, Ayo sasuke" Gaara

"Tolong antar aku ke teman ku dulu" Sasuke

"Baiklah, Naiklah ke pasirku" Gaara

Mereka kini menuju tempat Juugo berada, Dan tap , mereka mendarat di tempat Juugo, Suigetsu, dan karin berada.

"Sasuke, Kau tak apa apa" Juugo

"Kau tak apa sasuke" Suigetsu

"Aku akan mengobatimu Sasuke-kun" Karin

"tak usah karin, Aku tak apa apa" Sasuke

"Ada apa Sasuke, Bersama dia," Suigetsu menujuk gaara, Sementara gaara yang ditunjuk hanya diam saja

"Aku kesini memberi tahu, Bahwa team taka di bubarkan" Sasuke

"Bagaimana dengan Kami" Juugo

"Aku yakin kalian akan diterima didesa kalian masing masing, Dan kalian akan menjadi shinobi desa yang dibutuhkan" Sasuke

"Jadi ini perpisahan" Suigetsu

"hn, kita masih bisa bertemu" Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku akan selalu berkunjung ke konoha" Suigetsu

" Tidak, Jangan temui aku di Konoha, Tapi Sunagakure" Sasuke

"Apa yang kau maksud Sasuke" Juugo

"Bukankah desamu di Konoha Sasuke-kun" Karin

" Ya, Tapi aku dibuang" Sasuke

"Ck, Mereka Tidak bisa berterima kasih" Suigetsu

"Tidak apa apa suigetsu, Gaara mengajakku tinggal didesanya, Aku bersyukur masih ada yang mau menerimaku" Sasuke

"Oh, Aku berterima kasih padamu kazekage-san" Gaara

" Tidak masalah, ini tidak seberapa dibanding pengorbanannya" Gaara

Uhuk, Uhuk,  
Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan darah dan "Brug" Sasuke mendengar namanya di panggil sebelum Kesadarannya hilang 


	3. Chapter 3

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 3

Kebenaran Sasuke

Uhuk, Uhuk,  
Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan darah dan "Brug" Sasuke mendengar namanya di panggil sebelum Kesadarannya hilang

"Sasuke" Gaara

"Biar aku yang memeriksa" Karin

Karin menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeriksa Detak jantung dan Nadi Sasuke, Di akhiri dengan mengalirkan Chakra ke Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Karin?" Juugo

" Dia...Koma" Karin

"Apa, Padahal dia tadi baik baik saja" Suigetsu

"Tidak, dia bertahan, hanya untuk menemui kita, Seharusnya dia sudah Koma saat Menonaktifkan Tsyukyomi" Karin

"Apa kau tahu,Kira kira Kapan dia sadar?" Gaara

"Cukup lama, 1-2 Bulan," Karin

" Baiklah, Terima Kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah membantu Sasuke, Jika kalian ingin ke suna, Datanglah, Kami menerima kalian" Gaara

"Baiklah, Kami akan datang" Juugo

Gaara mengangkat tubuh sasuke dengan pasirnya, dan terbang menuju Para ninja Suna yang telah berkumpul,

"Baiklah, Ayo kembali" Seru gara kepada para ninja suna

"Ayo" Teriak semua ninja Suna

Sementara ditempat Kakashi Tsunade Dan para rokie 12

"Bisa Kau ceritakan, Kakashi" Tsunade

"Semua Yang dikatakan Gaara memang benar" Kakashi yang membuat Tsunade dan rokie 12 terkejut

Kakashi kemudian menceritakan semua kebenarannya, Mulai dari kebenaran Itachi, Alasan Sasuke Dendam pada tetua desa, Bukan Konoha, Lalu pelepasan edo tensei oleh Sasuke dan Itachi dan diakhiri Penyegelan dan pelepasan genjutsu yang menyebabkan Sasuke koma,

Nampak dari wajah mereka terkejut mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, Dan mereka bersalah karena menganggap Sasuke dan itachi penghianat, Padahal, dibalik Kehidupan sejahtera mereka, Ada pahlawan Yang dibenci.

" seharusnya aku Mati, Karena jantungku hampir tertusuk, Dan Sasuke menyelamatkanku, dengan mengorbankan lengannya tertusuk sampai menembus tulangnya" Kakashi

Kakashi yang kadang terlihat santai kini mengeluarkan air mata, Terbesit perasaan bersalah pada dirinya, karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Muridnya,

"Dan dibalik kehidupan kita semua, Ada pahlawan yang dibenci " Ucap kakashi sambil menyeka Air matanya,

Para rookie 12 Kini menyesal telah menganggap Sasuke penghianat, Menyesal karena membuang Sasuke dari konoha, Dan menyesal membiarkan Sunagakure memiliki pahlawan yang sebenarnya.

"Tolong Rahasiakan keberadaan Sasuke dari Naruto dan Sakura setelah mereka Siuman" Ucap Tsunade

"Baik" ucap rookie 12

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Naruto Dan Sakura

"Tolong Rahasiakan keberadaan Sasuke dari Naruto dan Sakura setelah mereka Siuman" Ucap Tsunade

"Baik" ucap rookie 12

1 Minggu Setelah Perang Dunia Ninja

Naruto bangun dari tidur panjangnya,

"Uhk"

Shizune yang melihat Naruto yang menggeliat dan mengeluarkan Suara kini langsung memanggil Tsunade

Kakashi yang tadi diluar pun masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto memastikan keadaan Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, Shizune masuk bersama Tsunade dan mengecek kondisi Naruto,

"Naruto akan bangun," Ucap tsunade "Shizune, Ambil makanan" Tsunade

"Baik" Shizune

Perlahan, Mata Naruto terbuka dan melihat Tsunade dan Kakashi, Kemudian Ia teringat Sasuke yang akan dibunuh para Ninja.

"Nenek, Dimana Sasuke" Naruto

"..." Tak ada balasan Dari Tsunade, Tsunade hanya menunduk

"Sensei, Mana Sasuke, Dia masih hidupkan" Naruto

"Ma'af Naruto" Ucap kakashi

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk, dan menahan tangis, Tapi sayang air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya,  
Naruto sendiri merasa bodoh, Karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke,

Dia sering melamun, Tidak Nafsu makan, yang menyebabkan Para rookie 12 merasa bersalah.

1 Hari kemudian, Sakura bangun , Sakura dijenguk teman2nya di Rokie 12 Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Dan Tenten

Dia melihat temannya, Hanya 1 yang tidak ada di Rokie 12, Yaitu Uciha Sasuke,

"Sasuke tidak menjenguk ku ya" Ucap Sakura

Temannya di rookie 12 menatap sakura sendu.

Hari hari dilewati Naruto tanpa tujuan, Melakukan Misi ringan dengan ogah Makan ramen tanpa Nafsu, Dia sering melamun. Wajah yang dulu ceria tampak muram.

Pada suatu Hari, Saat berkumpulnya Team 7 di tempat latihannya, Sakura teringat Sasuke yang tidak dilihatnya selama 2 Minggu setelah terbangunnya.

"Hey Naruto, Nanti temani aku mengunjungi Sasuke, Aku tidak pernah melihatnya" Sakura

" Maaf Sakura-chan, Sasuke tidak ada" Naruto

" Maksudmu, Sasuke sedang menjalankan Misi"  
Sakura

" Tidak, Dia sudah tidak ada di dunia Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto dengan lirih

" Jangan bercanda Naruto," Sakura dengan memaksakan senyum.

" Maaf sakura-chan, Aku serius" Naruto

Air mata sakura turun, Entah mengapa ia orang terakhir yang tahu, Sosok yang kini ia Kagumi telah tiada, orang yang membawanya menjadi kuat kini sudah tinggal kenangan,  
Ia menangis Sejadi jadinya,  
Sai yang ada disitu hanya pasang wajah sendu, Mengingat keberadaan Sasuke Di rahasiakan dari Naruto dan Sakura.

2 Bulan Telah berlalu setelah perang dunia ninja

Naruto dan Kini sudah ceria kembali Berkat kata kata Kakashi " Sasuke tidak akan senang Jika kalian terus seperti Ini" Berkat ucapan kakashi, Kini mereka berdua membuang kesedihan, Bahkan Kini Naruto Dan Sakura Menjalin hubungan Lebih dari teman, Berharap bisa menghibur Satu sama lain.  
Para teman 1 perjuangan Naruto hanya bisa bernafas lega dan berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada Kakashi.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 5

Kembalilah Sasuke

Naruto dan Kini sudah ceria kembali Berkat kata kata Kakashi " Sasuke tidak akan senang Jika kalian terus seperti Ini" Berkat ucapan kakashi, Kini mereka berdua membuang kesedihan, Bahkan Kini Naruto Dan Sakura Menjalin hubungan Lebih dari teman, Berharap bisa menghibur Satu sama lain.  
Para teman 1 perjuangan Naruto hanya bisa bernafas lega dan berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada Kakashi.

Sementara Di tempat Sasuke

Gelap dan dingin itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke,  
Ia berfikir ia sudah Mati. Entahlah, ini seperti yang dirasakan Saat ia bertemu rikudo Sennin.

Setelah berjalan dan berputar tanpa arah,  
Kini Ia melihat Cahaya terang diujung Sana,  
Sasuke kemudian menghampiri Cahaya Itu, Semakin dekat, Dekat, Dan dekat,  
Dia melihat siulet manusia yang berdiri di cahaya tersebut, Seorang manusia yang sangat di rindukannya, dan sangat Ingin ia temui, Orang Itu tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke berlari kearahnya, Dan tersenyum ketika Adiknya memeluknya.

"Kakak" Sasuke

" Sasuke" Itachi

Sosok tersebut adalah Itachi, Kakak Sasuke.

"Ayo kita bertemu Ayah dan ibu" Itachi

"Ayo," Ucap Sasuke

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, Tempat yang tadi berwarna gelap, Kini berubah menjadi Dataran hijau rumput yang sangat indah,  
Terdapat bunga dimana mana sedang bermekaran.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat 2 orang yang sangat ia cintai, Mereka tersenyum kearah Sasuke,

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Kakaknya, dengan cepat menghampiri sosok tersebut, Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, Seakan tidak ingin di tinggal kembali Mengeluarkan Tangis haru , yang hanya ditunjukan kepada keluarganya.

" Ayah, Ibu" Sasuke

" Kau datang Sasuke" Fugaku

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke melepas rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya, Hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya bahagia, ia kemudian menyusul adiknya

"Duduklah Sasuke, " Ucap mikoto

Sasuke pun langsung duduk di ikuti kedua orang tuanya. itachi yang baru saja datang Langsung duduk di samping Sasuke, Lalu mengacak ngacak rambut Sasuke,

" Kau berhasil Sasuke" Ucap Itachi Sasuke yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya tersenyum

" Kau hebat Sasuke, Kau bisa mengalahkan Kakakmu" Ucap Fugaku

"Ibu bangga padamu Nak" Mikoto

Sasuke hanya tersenyum memdengar pujian ayahnya , Saat ia masih kecil, Ia tak pernah mendapat pujian dari ayahnya.

"Ho ho ho, Kau menepati janjimu Sasuke, Hingga kau berada di sini" Itachi

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Sampai ditempat seperti ini" Sasuke

"Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu Sasuke" Ucap mikoto

"Jadi, Ini bukanlah Surga" Sasuke

"Bukan Sasuke, Jika ini Surga , Kau Sudah mati" Fugaku

"Padahal aku ingin hidup bersama keluargaku" Sasuke

"Kau harus menepati janjimu yang satu lagi Sasuke" Itachi

Sasuke menengok ke itachi dengan alis terangkat ,  
Itachi sudah tahu jika Sasuke ingin mengetahuinya.

"Melindungi Konoha setelah kau kembali dari Sini" Itachi

"Ma'af kak, Sepertinya aku tak bisa menepati janji itu, setelah aku kembali dari Sini" Sasuke

"Kenapa" Itachi

"Setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir, Aku hampir dibunuh Ninja Konoha karena penghianatanku, Padahal aku sudah membantu menyegel musuh dan melepas Genjutsu tsukyomi yang menyebabkanku disini" Sasuke

"Kau jadi ninja pelarian lagi" Itachi

"Tidak, Kazekage menerimaku didesanya" Sasuke

"Baiklah, Kalau begitu kau harus melindungi desa barumu," Itachi

"Aku berjanji Kak" Ucap Sasuke dengan riang yang hanya ditunjukkan kepada keluarganya.

Kemudian keluarga itu mengobrol untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa.

Sampai akhirnya waktu Sasuke sudah habis,

"Sasuke, Waktunya kau kembali kedunia" Itachi

"Secepat itu" Sasuke

"Hn, Temanmu sudah menunggu" Itachi

Sasuke menahan kesedihannya , Karena waktu bersama keluarganya hanya sebentar. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan Sikap Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke,

"Kau harus kembali Sasuke, Kau harus menepati janjimu" Itachi

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali" Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian memeluk kedua orang tuanya sebelum ia kembali ke dunia.

"Kau boleh menemui kami lagi Sasuke, Tapi jangan terlalu cepat ya" Ucap mikoto

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan mengeluarkan air mata. dan Tubuh Sasuke kini diselimuti cahaya ,  
Sasuke membuka matanya, Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya diruangam yang berwarna putih itu, Hingga mata sasuke terbuka sepenuhnya.

" Kau sudah sadar Sasuke, Tadi perawat bilang kauengeluarkan air mata dalam tidurmu"

TBC

Hohoho Maaf ya, Baru baca Komentar,  
Diusahakan Chapter depan panjang. 


	6. Chapter 6

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Status Baru

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke? "

"Gaara" Sasuke

"Istirahatlah, Lukamu masih belum sembuh" gaara

"Terima Kasih" Sasuke

"Sama sama, Aku akan memanggilkan perawat" Gaara

"hn" Sasuke

Gaara berjalan keluar mencari ninja medis,

"Yuki, Ambilkan makanan untuk Sasuke" Gaara

"Baik kazekage-sama" Yuki

Gaara kemudian masuk kembai ke kamar Sasuke .Gaara kemudian duduk disebelah ranjang Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukmu, Tapi kau harus Kerumah sakit setiap hari untuk mengobati luka lenganmu mungkin sangat lama" Gaara

"Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semuanya" Sasuke

"Tidak apa apa, Kami hidup sejahtera karena kau dan kakakmu" Gaara

Tak lama kemudian, Ninja medis yang bernama yuki masuk dengan membawa bubur.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan" Sasuke

" 2 bulan lebih satu minggu, Itu artinya kau koma, Bukan pingsan" Gaara

"Oh, " Sasuke

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor kage sasuke, Minggu depan, Kau boleh pulang, Dan aku antarkan kau ke apartemenmu" Gaara

" Hn" Sasuke

Pintu tertutup kembali, setelah gaara keluar bersama dengan perawat itu.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, Kakak" Gumam Sasuke dalam hati

Hari hari di lewati Sasuke hanya untuk melamun dan tidur.  
Luka dilengannya pun sudah membaik,  
Tak terasa sudah 1 Minggu, yang artinya dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit.  
Gaara masuk bersama ninja medis, untuk menjemput Sasuke,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke" Gaara

"Sudah cukup membaik, Lenganku sudah bisa digunakkan" Sasuke

"Baguslah, Setelah ini kau akan kuantar keapartemenmu" Gaara

"Hn" Sasuke

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen Sasuke, Diperjalan pun mereka diberi hormat oleh para pejalan kaki disitu Tak berapa lama, Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen Sasuke.

"Ini kuncimu Sasuke" Gaara memberikan kunci kelada Sasuke Yang tentu Saja di terima Oleh Sasuke.

"Dan ini Uang buatmu, Untuk membeli makan, Apartemen sudah saya bayar untuk 5 bulan ke depan" Gaara

" Terima kasih" Sasuke

" Besok, Kau ke kantorku, Kau akan kujadikan Anbu Suna besok" Gaara

"Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menjadi anbu" Sasuke

"Aku sudah mengakui kekuatanmu Sasuke" Gaara

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang" Sasuke

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis lalu pergi ke kantornya

Sasuke kemudian masuk kedalam apartemennya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikamar, Jujur saja, Yang dirasakan saat ini hanyalah lelah. dan jujur saja, Keadaannya masih sakit sampai saat ini.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Ia terlelap kedalam alam mimpi.

Sementara Itu, Di konoha

Tenten berjalan kebukit dekat konoha, Ia memang sering kesana untuk melepas penat sehabis pulang Misi,  
Ia menghabiskan Waktu disana untuk tidur dan santai. Kini ia sendiri, Tidak seperti 8 Tahun lalu saat ditemani cinta pertamanya.

FLASHBACK

"Hiks hiks hiks" Terlihat, Tenten kecil saat itu sedang menangis di bangku taman Konoha sambil memegangi Es Krim.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, ?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun seumuran dengan tenten

"Hiks hiks, Aku di tinggal orang tuaku Saat Aku membeli Es Krim, Hiks Hiks, Aku pergi jauh dari merek Hiks" Tenten Kecil

"Siapa Namamu?

"Aku Tenten" Tenten

"Aku Sasuke, Ayo Ikut aku, Nanti aku antar pulang " Ya, Dia adalah Sasuke kecil,

"Ayo" Ucap tenten kecil melupakan Kesedihan

"Wah, Tempat ini indah ya" Kagum Tenten kecil

"Kau Suka, Aku juga suka ke tempat ini setiap Sore" Sasuke Kecil

"Lihat, Matahari terbenam" Tenten Kecil

" Iya, Aku selalu melihat matahari disini" Sasuke kecil

"Nee, Sasuke-kun, Bolehkah aku ketempat Ini? " Ucap tenten Kecil

"Tentu saja boleh Tenten-Chan, Kita bisa melihat matahari tenggelam setiap sore" Sasuke Kecil

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sasuke-kun, " Ucap tenten riang, Kemudian memeluk Sasuke.  
Yang Di balas dengan senyuman Sasuke kecil

" Sama Sama Tenten-chan" Ucap Sasuke Kecil

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama, Mengobrol, Bercanda, Bermain, Tak jarang sasuke kerumah Tenten untuk bermain, Kedua orang tua tenten malah senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang menurutnya Tampan Dan Imut.

"Nee, Tenten-Chan, Kenapa rambutmu di bentuk seperti panda? " Ucap Sasuke kecil polos

"Tidak tau, Kata Kaa-san, Kalo rambutku seperti ini, Aku terlihat Cantik" Ucap tenten kecil

" Iya, Kau imut Tenten-Chan, Kau seperti Panda" Ucap Sasuke Kecil

"Nee, Sasuke-kun juga kenapa rambutnya Mirip ayam" Ucap tenten kecil polos

"Keren kan, Aku tidak mau seperti Itachi-Nii yang rambutnya Kayak panjang seperti perempuan" Ucap Sasuke diakhiri tawa mereka berdua.

Tiba tiba, Cup

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Sasuke di pipi tembem Tenten yang menyebabkan Rona kemerehan pada wajah Tenten

" Kenapa Sasuke-Kun menciumku" Ucap Tenten

"Karena, Aku menyayangi Tenten-Chan, Kaa-san juga sering menciumku, Karena menyayangi Sasuke, Jadi Sasuke mencium Tenten-Chan, Jadi sekarang Tenten-Chan harus mencium Sasuke" Ucap polos sasuke

Dengan malu malu, Tenten mencium Pipi sasuke, Yang menyebabkan wajah Tenten tambah merah padam, membuat sasuke tertawa.

Hari demi hari di lewati mereka berdua, Berlatih bersama bermain bersama ,Bahkan tak jarang makan bersama.

5 Tahun Berlalu

Sasuke memang pendiam di Akademi, Tapi tidak jika ia di depan Tenten, Ia akan bercerita panjang lebar kepada tenten tentang kehiduanya di akademi, Karena Kelas mereka Berbeda.  
Semua berubah Saat pembantaian Klan uciha yang hanya menyisakan Sasuke saja, Tenten tahu, Dibalik wajah ceria Sasuke didepannya, Sasuke merasakan sedih yang mendalam karena di tinggal orang yang disayanginya.

"Nee, Panda-chan" Ucap sasuke yang saat itu berusi 13 tahun, Sasuke memanggilnya panda karena menurutnya , Tenten imut seperti panda.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun" Ucap tenten

"Jika aku pergi dari konoha sangat lama, Apa tenten-chan mau menungguku" Sasuke

"Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun, Asalkan cepat kembali" Ucap tenten

"Aku janji, Setelah aku pulang kekonoha, Aku akan menikahi Tenten-Chan" Sasuke

"Benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun" Ucap riang sambil memeluk Sasuke

Keesokan Harinya, Tenten mendengar bahwa Sasuke menjadi Ninja pelarian dengan berguru pada Orochimaru, untuk membalas dendam Pada Kakaknya

"Jadi ini arti kata2mu Sasuke-kun, Tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu" Gumam Tenten dalam Hati Sambil memegang Surat dari Sasuke yang bertulis

"Tunggu Aku Ya Tenten-Chan, Aku akan segera kembali"

FLASHBACK END

Mengenang masa lalu, Itulah yang dilakukan di bukit ini, Ia masih menunggu sasuke kembali kekonoha, Walaupun kini Sasuke sudah menjadi Shinobi Sunagakure

"Aku masih tetap menunggumu Sasuke-Kun" Ucap Tenten

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 7

Uciha Sasuke Anbu Regeneration

"Aku masih tetap menunggum Sasuke-Kun" Ucap Tenten

Sementara Di apartemen Sasuke, Pagi jam 6 Sasuke sudah bangun untuk membersihkan badan, Bersiap makan, Namun ditahan karena pintu apartemennya di ketuk oleh seseorang.  
Sasuke kemudian Membuka pintu rumah tersebut, Dan mendapati Seorang Nenek dengam membawa makanan.

"Permisi, Nak Sasuke, Ini makanan buatan Nenek, Di makan ya" Nenek

" Terima Kasih Nek" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulusnya

" Sama sama nak, Kau juga sering membantu Nenek" Ucap Nenek itu "Kalo begitu, Saya permisi, Lanjut Nenek

"Orang sini baik juga" Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya, Dan menyantap kare buatan Nenek tadi, Setelah selesai makan, Sasuke kemudian bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat kantor Gaara.

Ia berjalan menyusuri pasar yang rame, Banyak orang yang menyapanya dan hanya di balas dengan senyum tulusnya.  
Kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruang Kage, Tok tok,

"Masuk"

Sasuke kemudian membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam kantor kazekage.  
Saat masum kedalam, Sasuke melihat 4 orang anbu.

"Baiklah, Ini adalah anggota baru kalian " Ucap Gaara

"Uciha, Pahlawan itu" Ucap salah seorang Anbu

"Mulai hari ini, Sasuke akan menjadi bagian dari anbu" Gaara

"Kami senang dengan bergabungnya Uciha-san di Anbu regeneration" Ucab anbu

"Dan ini seragam Untukmu Sasuke" Gaara

"Hn, Terima kasih" Sasuke,

"Baiklah, Kalian kembali bertugas" Gaara

Pof pof pof pof Satu persatu anbu itu mulai menghilang dan kini tersisa Gaara dan Sasuke yang ada di ruangan Itu

"Jadi, Ada yang kau perlukan Sasuke" Gaara

"Aku ingin identitasku di rahasiakan" Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Gaara

Hari berganti minggu, Minggu berganti bulan dan bulan sudah berganti tahun Sasuke telah banyak menjalankan misi dengan baik, Misi tingkat S yang dulu tidak berhasil kini menjadi sangat mudah dengan keberadaan Sasuke,

Tak terasa Sudah 2 tahun ia menjadi bagian dari anbu, Mengalami masa sulitnya dengan sering terluka parah. Dan identitasnya pun masih terjaga dengan baik, Bahkan Rinegannya masih belum ada yang mengetahui.

Dan Kini, Sasuke telah menjadi ketua anbu regeneration yang hebat, Disegani warga desa karena Sering membantu warga desa melakukan aktifitas, Seperti membangun rumah, Membantu mengangkat Belanjaan Nenek di pasar, Sampai melatih anak anak sekitar apartemennya Untuk belajar menggunakkan Shuriken.

SEMENTARA DI KONOHA

Hubungan Naruto dan Sakura membuat Hinata cemburu, Bahkan Setelah mendengar kabar pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata sempat mengurung diri dikamar selama beberapa hari.  
Untung saja ada kiba, Yang selalu menghibur hinata. Bahkan , kini mereka telah menjalin hubungan spesial.  
Bukan hanya Kiba dan Hinata, Tapi juga Sai dan Ino Yang sudah lama berpacaran, juga Shikamaru dengan Kakak Kazekage, Jangan lupa chouji yang sudah di jodohkan dengan rekan Ayahnya, Shino Dan Lee walaupun aneh, Mereka mendapat kekasih dari Klan Inuzuka.

Kini tinggallah Tenten yang belum mempunyai kekasih, Ia sempat di jodohkan oleh ayahnya, Tapi ia menolak, Lantaran ia masih mencintai seseorang, Tentu saja Namanya di rahasiakan.

"Tenten, Kau tak berfikir untuk menikah? " Tanya Ino

"Entahlah Ino, Mungkin Suatu Saat" Tenten

"Selalu saja kau jawab seperti itu, Kalau tidak menikah, Nanti Kau jadi Perawan Tua lho" Ucap ino di akhiri dengan tawa keras

Bukan hanya itu, Tenten juga sering diejek teman temannya, Tapi ia hanya membalas dengan senyum saja. Ia masih setia, Setia menunggu Janji Sasuke dulu, Sampai kapanpun, Sampai ia Meninggalkan dunia.

Pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura Semakin dekat, Cincin dan tempat nikah Sudah siap,  
Bukan hanya teman teman di konoha, Tapi para kage juga diundang, Lantaran ia adalah pahlawan yang sudah dikenal di negara besar,

Tentu saja Gaara selaku Kazekage juga diundang ke pernikahan Naruto.

DiSunagakure

Tok tok tok tok.

Pintu ruangan Kazekage diketuk oleh seorang Anbu.

"Masuk" Ucap Gaara

Seorang Anbu membawa sebuah gulungan yang di ikat.

"Ada undangan Kazekage-San" Anbu

Sang anbu kemudian memberikan gulungan itu dan tentu saja di terima Gaara.

"Pernikahan ya," Gaara "Panggilkan Sasuke" Lanjut Gaara

Sasuke kini sedang memakan kare yang diberi Nenek tua yang sering meminta bantuan Sasuke,  
Setiap Sore ia akan memberikan Kare pada Sasuke Ketika ia sedang di rumah.  
Tentu saja Sasuke senang , Karena ia bisa berhemat Untuk masa depan, Seperti menikah mungkin.

Bicara tentang pernikahan, Sasuke ingat janji yang dibuatnya sebelum ia pergi ketempat Orochimaru, Janji masa kecil yang ia ingat sampai sekarang, Janji yang ingin ia tepati.  
Sasuke Berfikir,  
Mungkinkah Ia masih ingat dengan Janji itu.

FLASHBACK

"Nee, Panda-chan" Ucap sasuke yang saat itu berusi 13 tahun, Sasuke memanggilnya panda karena menurutnya , Tenten imut seperti panda.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun" Ucap tenten

"Jika aku pergi dari konoha sangat lama, Apa tenten-chan mau menungguku" Sasuke

"Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun, Asalkan cepat kembali" Ucap tenten

"Aku janji, Setelah aku pulang kekonoha, Aku akan menikahi Tenten-Chan" Sasuke

"Benarkah? Aku akan menunggumu Sasuke-kun" Ucap riang sambil memeluk Sasuke

Dalam hati Sasuke merasa Sedih, Karena meninggalkan teman kecilnya itu.

Malam Harinya,

Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan peralatannya untuk pergi dari konoha,

Membuka pintu rumah, Dan berjalan menuju gerbang belakang Konoha.  
Sebelum menuju gerbang, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi rumah Tenten ,  
Dia hanya berdiri melihat dari luar jendela,  
Melihat wajah cantik Tenten yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi.  
Menyelipkan Surat dari luar jendela .

"Maafkan Aku tenten-chan, Aku akan berusaha menepati Janjiku" lirih Sasuke

FLASHBACK END

Tok tok tok tok Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, Memang hari ini ia diberi libur oleh Gaara, Yang tak mungkin ia diberi misi.  
Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat makan, Dan membuka pintu apartemennya,

Ternyata Seorang anbu regeneration bawahan Sasuke.

"Ketua, Anda dipanggil Kazekage-san" Anbu

"Hn, Aku akan kesana" Ucap Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian bersiap siap dengan pakaian anbunya , berjalan Santai menuju Kantor Hokage, Sepanjang Perjalanan , sasuke teruz mendapat sapaan dari Warga suna, Yang tentunya sudah tahu identitas Sasuke, Dan hanya dibalas Dengan Senyuman yang membuat wanita terpana Karenanya.

Diperjalanan , Ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru Dan Temari yang sudah jadi sepasang Kekasih,  
Sasuke heran dengan Shikamaru, Bocah yang dikenal pemalas Mau maunya Kesunagakure hanya untuk berkencan,  
Sasuke yakin, Shikamaru pasti di Ancam Temari dengan Kipasnya.

Shikamaru Dan Temari kemudian menoleh dan menghampiri Sasuke,  
Sasuke yang melihat itu dengan Cepat memakai topengnya, Karena ini pertama kalinya ia dihamliri teman akademinya setelah perang dunia Ninja.

"Yo Sasuke, Tidak usah menutupi wajahmu, Aku sudah tau itu kau" Shikamaru

"Hn," Ucap Sasuke kemudian melepas topengnya

"Sudah lama ya , Tidak bertemu, Kau sudah jadi ketua anbu sekarang, Padahal teman seangkatan kita, Masih Jounin" Shikamaru

"Baru 2 tahun" Ucap Sasuke

"Kau tidak ingin mengunjungi teman temanmu, Mereka sudah tau kebenaranmu dan Itachi, Mereka akan menerimamu dengan senang hati" Ucap shikamaru

"Suatu Saat" Ucap Sasuke

"Oh ya sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura akan menikah 5 hari lagi, Kau tak ingin datang, Kami akan kekonoha besok, Kalu mau, Kau besok berangkat bersama kami juga Kazekage" Temari

"Entahlah, Aku di panggil Kazekage, Mungin akan diberi misi" Sasuke

"Baiklah, Kami pergi dulu" Ucap shikamaru

Shikamaru kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,  
Baru 3 langkah, berjalan, Sasuke teringat Sesuatu yang perlu di tanyakan Kepada Shikamaru

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 8

Rinegan 9 Tamoe

Shikamaru kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,  
Baru 3 langkah, berjalan, Sasuke teringat Sesuatu yang perlu di tanyakan Kepada Shikamaru,

"He, Shikamaru" Sasuke

"Yo, ada yang kau ingin tanyakan Sasuke?" Shikamaru

"Apa Ada yang tahu, Aku disini" Sasuke

"Hanya beberapa orang, Termasuk Semua Rokie 12 Kecuali Naruto Dan Sakura" Shikamaru

"Baguslah" Ucap Sasuke

"Kami pergi dulu," Shikamaru

"Hn" Sasuke

Sasuke meneruskan perjalanan ke tempat Kazekage,  
Sambil memikirkan pernikahan Naruto Dan Sakura,  
"Akhirnya kau mendapatkan hati Sakura Naruto" Gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum di perjalanan, tentu saja ditutupi Topeng,

Tok tok tok Sasuke mengetuk pintu kazekage

"Masuk," Ucap gaara

Cklek, Pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke , Kemudian Masuk dan pintu ditutup kembali oleh Sasuke,

"Ada Misi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hn, Besok persiapkan dirimu di gerbang konoha jam 6 pagi, Tugasmu mengawalku Ke Konoha" Gaara

"Baiklah" Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian berbalik hendak pergi, Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Gaara memanggilnya.

"Kau tak ingin menikah seperti Naruto, Sasuke" Gaara

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, Lalu membuka pintu dan keluar , Sebelum pintu benar benar tertutup,

"Mungkin suatu Saat" Ucap Sasuke kemudian pintu benar benar tertutup,  
Gaara yang ada didalam hanya tersenyum,

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya, Menjalankan aktifitas seperti biasa, Seperti membantu warga membangun rumah, Membantu Nenek yang habis belanja Ataupun Melatih anak anak menggunakkan Shuriken.

Pagi hari yang cerah di suna, Sasuke sudah siap dengan misinya,  
Ia hanya membawa makanan dan beberapa Shuriken di Tasnya.  
Ia kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang Sunagakure.

Sesampainya disana,Ia Duduk di pohon menikmati hembusan angin pagi,  
Memang ini masih jam setengah enam, Yang artinya ia harus menunggu setengah jam untuk perjalanan,

Akhirnya yang ditunggu tunggu datang juga,  
Temari, Gaara , Shikamaru sudah berjalan menuju gerbang, Setelah mereka sampai gerbang, Sasuke segera turun dari gerbang dan mendarat didepan mereka.

"Butuh anbu juga?" Tanya shikamaru

"Untuk mengawal" Gaara

"Bukankah sudah ada kau gaara" Temari

"Mungkin ia bisa bernostalgia dikonoha" Gaara

"Oh, Sasuke" Shikamaru

"Hn" Sasuke

"Ini kabar baik buat Naruto dan Sakura" Shikamaru

" Aku harap kau tutup mulut dengan adanya keberadaanku" Ucap sasuke dengan membuka topengnya Dan mata Sharinggan aktif dimata kirinya, Sedangkan mata kanannya Ditutup Shikamaru yang melihat itu ketakutan setengah mati, Ia tak ingin dibakar oleh amaterasu Sasuke.

"Errrr, Baiklah baiklah, Tapi jangan pake sharinggan juga" Shikamaru

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke curiga dengan mata kananya, Menurut laporan bawahan Sasuke, Saat ia mengaktifkan Sharinggannya, Ia akan menutup Mata kanannya

"Hei, Sasuke, menurut laporan beberapa anbu, Kau selalu menutup mata kananmu saat mengaktifkan Sharingganmu" Gaara

"Aku akan menggunakannya saat terdesak saja"  
Sasuke

"Ala bedanya dengan Sharingganmu yang kiri" Temari

Sasuke kemudian mebuka mata kananya, Memperlihatkan Mata rinegan berwarna merah dengan 9 Tamoe yang membuat mereka terkejut

"Rinegan" Ucap mereka kompak, Yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sasuke

"Jika tidak ada ini, Tsukyomi tidak akan berhenti" ucap sasuke

"Baiklah, Ayo berangkat" Lanjut Sasuke Ucap Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Sasuke tidak ingin ditanya banyak tentang Rinegannya.

mereka bisa saja menggunakkan pasir gaara yang hanya memerlukan waktu 1 hari,  
Tapi mereka memilih melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang memerlukan waktu 3 Hari, Karena acaranya masih 4 hari lagi , Kemungkinan mereka sampai disana pagi hari dan malamnya acara pernikahan Naruto.

Mereka melompat dalam keadaan diam, Berada dalam dunia pikiran Masing masing.

Seperti Gaara yang masih terkejut dengan Rinegan Sasuke,  
Shikamaru yang ingin cepat sampai lalu tidur sepuasnya,  
Temari yang memikirkan Baju agar terlihat cantik Sedangkan Sasuke Entahlah, mungkin ia merasa canggung akan bertemu teman akademinya, Terutama Tenten.

Satu hari perjalanan mereka beristirahat ,  
Gaara memilih duduk bersandar dipohon.  
Shikamaru, Jangan ditanya lagi, Ia sudah berada dalam dunia mimpi bersama Temari yang duduk disebelah shikamaru Sambil mengelus rambut nanas kekasihnya yang membuat Gaara Iri.

"Temari-Nee, Setidaknya jangan umbar kemesraan didepan Adikmu" Gaara

"Kenapa, Kau iri, Makanya cari kekasih, Jangan hanya sibuk" Ucap temari

Gaara yang merasa di ejek, Karena Tidak punya kekasih, hanya Menggerutu kakaknya dalam hati.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan , Sesekali mereka beristirahat untuk makan.  
dan tak terasa 4 Hari berlalu, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang konoha.

Kini mereka berempat Berjalan memasuki Desa konoha, dan melapor Hokage soal kedatangannya.

Rambut Sasuke yang semula mencuat kebelakang, Kini ia rapikan agar orang konoha tidak mengenali, Terbukti saat perjalanan ke Kantor hokage, Mereka bertemu dengan Shino, Kiba Dan hinata Yang tidak mengenali Sasuke, Jangan lupakan kemampuan sasuke soal menyembunyikan Chakra dengan Sangat baik.

Setelah melapor hokage, kini mereka mencari tempat inap ditemani oleh shikamaru.  
Setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat inap,  
Sasuke langsung istirahat, Karena kelelahan dalam perjalanan, Berbeda dengan Gaara dan temari yang jalan jalan didesa.

Malam pun tiba, Acara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura segera dilaksanakan, Sasuke berniat untuk tidur, Tapi dipaksa Oleh Gaara untuk ikut ke acara, Sasuke ingin Menolak,  
Tapi Gaara memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut,

Sasuke bersiap menggunakkan topeng Anbunya dan juga rambutnya ditata rapi agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya, Berjalan dibelakang Gaara dengan Santai.

Pesta begitu ramai, Tapi Sasuke tidak suka keramaian, Sasuke hanya duduk diam disalah satu kursi sambil menikmati minuman yang disediakan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini"

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke,  
Awalnya Sasuke acuh, Tapi melihat siapa yang datang membuat dia gugup, Wanita bercepol 2 terlihat anggun dengan kimono berwarna Putih dengan corak biru muda.

"Sepertinya, Kamu bukan Anbu konoha" Tenten

"Saya anbu Suna" Ucap Sasuke Ucap Sasuke dengan Suara yang diubah menjadi berat

Tenten hanya beroh ria

Canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua, Hanya mereka berdua dalam 15 kursi dan 1 Meja besar berisi banyak makanan.  
Sasuke yang masih penasaran dengam teman masa kecilnya dengan Statusnya .

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih" Ucap Sasuke

"Belum, Memangnya ada apa" Tenten Jawaban tenten membuat Sasuke senang, Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaan kedua

"Kenapa belum mempunyai kekasih" Tanya Sasuke

"Saya masih ingat janji teman kecil saya waktu kecil, Katanya ia akan menikahiku setelah ia pulang ke konoha" Lirih tenten

Jawaban itu membuat Sasuke senang, Sangat senang, Ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk tubuh Tenten dan Mengucapkan "aku kembali" Pada tenten, Tapi itu musahil, Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk Menepati janjinya

"Saya yakin, Teman masa kecil anda pasti datang menemui anda" Sasuke

"Yah, Semoga Saja" Tenten

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Shikamaru, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Dan Sai,

"Yo, Tenten, Kekasihmu , eh" Goda shikamaru

"Bukan, Dia anbu Suna" Ucap Tenten

"Aku pikir kekasihmu" Shikamaru dengan Nada Jail sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang memberikan Death Glare mematikan, Tapi sayang , Topeng menutupi wajahnya sehingga Shikamaru tidak melihatnya

Mereka mengobrol dengam bercanda dan tertawa, Hinata kiba shino dan Lee Juga hadir.  
Mereka tertawa bersama, Sasuke hanya diam mengamati wajah Tenten yang sedang tersenyum membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum di balik topengnya,  
Diam diam Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke ya g sedang melirik Tenten.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 9

MASA LALU

Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke sedang memperhatikan Tenten hanya tersenyum tipis, Pasalnya hampir Setiap sore ia melihat Sasuke dan Tenten Sedang bermain di bukit yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Mereka kembali tertawa dan bercanda, Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, Ia masih memperhatikan Tenten yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Acara bercanda terhenti, Lantaran pemasangan Cincin sudah dimulai. Sasuke yang tadi memperhatikan Tenten kini berganti melihat Naruto.  
Sudah Lama ia tak melihat Teman setimnya itu, Rambut sakura yang dulu pendek sebahu kini menjadi panjang sepunggung.  
Sasuke melihat Sakura yang malu dengan kedua pipi merona merah, Saat Naruto memasangkan Cincin di tanganya.  
Setelah selesai memasangkan cincin, Para teman teman Naruto bersorak untuk menyuruh Naruto mencium Sakura.  
Tentu Saja Sakura malu, Tapi tidak untuk Naruto.  
Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Sakura yang membuat Sakura merona, Sementara Naruto Hanya Menunjukan cengirannya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya membatin, Naruto masih kekanak kanakan. Tapi ia merasa kalah telak dengan Naruto lantaran sudah menikah.

Acara bercanda dan tertawa dilanjutkan, Bahkan kini dengan kehadiran Naruto dan Sakura membuat suasana semakin Heboh.  
Sasuke merasa Bernostalgia bersama teman seangkatannya itu.  
Tapi ia masih diam, Lantaran tidak ingin identitasnya terungkap.  
Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan Tenten yang ada disampingnya.

Kini bukan hanya shikamaru yang menyadari Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Tenten, Ino Juga melihatnya.

"Nee, Tenten, Kapan menyusul kami " Ucap ino Tenten tahu apa yang disebut menyusul kami oleh ino, Yaitu mempunyai kekasih.

"Entahlah, Mungkin Suatu saat" Tenten

"Mungkin anbu ya g ada disampingmu berminat menjadi kekasihmu, dari tadi ia memperhatikanmu" Ino kemudian tertawa.

Sasuke yang merasa dibicarakan kemudian menoleh kepada ino yang sedang tertawa.  
Kemudian melirik kepada Tenten yang menunduk menahan malu.

"Ngomong2 dari tadi anbu ini diam saja, Kenapa tidak melepas topengnya" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke merasa kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Tidak ada alasan yang bagus di otak jeniusnya, Sumua pasang mata melirik padanya yang kini sedang bingung mencari alasan yang tepat.  
Ia kemudian menengok Shikamaru yang juga sedang melihatnya.  
Shikamaru yang tahu maksud Sasuke kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mungkin ia menyembunyikan identitasnya, Lantaran ia seorang Anbu" Shikamaru

Semua temannya hanya ber oh ria.  
Sasuke hanya bernafas lega mendengar alasan Shikamaru yang dijawab dengan Asal.

Tak terasa pesta sudah selesai karena malam semakin larut.  
Sasuke yang hendak melangkah menuju apartemennya kini berhenti lantaran melihat Tenten yang berjalan pulang Sendirian.

Sasuke menjaga jarak dari Tenten dengan melompat di atap perumahan agar Tenten tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Kini Sasuke duduk dipohon sambil melihat Tenten yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
Setelah memastikan Tenten berada dikamarnya.  
Ia kemudian turun dari pohon tempat persembunyiannya yang berada didekat rumah tenten.  
Saat hendak pergi, ia melihat Shikamaru sedang menguap meperhatikannya.  
Harus mencari alasan yang kuat, Batin Sasuke.

"Yo , Belajar Jadi penguntit , Eh" Shikamaru dengan Nada Jahil.

"Tidak" Sasuke

"Lalu, Mengapa ke tempat Ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Mencari angin" Jawab Sasuke,

Kini mereka Sedang berjalan bersama, Karena penginapan Sasuke searah dengan perumahan Klan Nara.

"Jika rindu bilang Saja" Shikamaru

"Aku tak mengenal dia" Sasuke

"Benarkah" Shikamaru

"Hn" Sasuke

"Jadi, Setiap Sore kebukit bersama saat masih genin dulu kau tak pernah berkenalan" Ucap Shikamaru dengan Nada yang menggoda.

"Ck, Kau mengintipnya" Sasuke

"Tidak, Aku hanya sering melihatnya, kau bermain dengannya Dibukit dekat rumahku" Shikamaru

"Kau menang" Sasuke

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban itu, Lantaran Sasuke tak pernah ingin kalah saat genin dulu.

"Kau harus menemuinya besok, Sebelum kau kembali ke Suna" Shikamaru

"hn" Sasuke

Sasuke merebahkan tidurnya di kasur penginapannya.  
Ia masih teringat dengan kata kata shikamaru.  
"Mungkin aku akan menemuinya Besok" Batin Sasuke Dan sasuke pun terlelap kedalam dunia mimpinya.

Pagi yang cerah di desa konoha, Sasuke melihat melalui jendela penginapannya dan melihat lalu lalang aktifitas Ninja konoha yang sedang menjalankan Misi.

Iapun sudah bersia dengan Seragam Anbu beserta topengnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya, Dan mendapati Shikamaru yang berdiri didepan Kamar Temari sambil menguap beberapa kali.  
Sepertinya mereka mau kencan, Batin Sasuke.

"Yo, Mau kemanan" Tanya shikamaru

"Mencari makan" Sasuke Sasuke kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan penginapannya.  
Berjalan jalan menyusuri desa konoha. Sudah lama ia meninggalkan Desa ini, Banyak yang berubah. Batin Sasuke.

Saat berjalan , Ia melihat Tenten yang sedang berjalan sendirian, Sasuke kemudian menghampirinya.

"Sendiri saja, " Sasuke Tenten yang mendengar itu kaget, Karena Sasuke tiba tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Iya" Jawab Tenten

"Mau kemana" Sasuke

"Makan di Ramen Ichikaru" Tenten

"Boleh aku ikut" Sasuke

"Tentu saja boleh" Tenten dengam senyum lebarnya yang membuat Sasuke terpesona.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kedai ichikaru.  
Setelah sampai, Ia memilih duduk dimeja paling pojok, Dan memesan ramen.  
Ramen diantarkan oleh ayame.  
Tenten segera menyantap ramen itu, Tapi tidak buat Sasuke.  
Bukannya tidak suka ramen, Dulu ia sering makan ramen bersama Naruto, Tapi ia lupa kalau ia sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya.  
Yang Artinya, Ia harus membuka Topengnya untuk makan.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 10

PERTEMUAN

Tenten masih memandangi Sasuke yang sedang kebingungan. Sasuke sedang berfikir keras bagaimana makan tanpa membuka topengya.  
Membuka hanya bagian mulutnya dengan menyingkap topeng sedikit keatas, Nanti matanya tertutup.

Damn, Sasuke dibanjiri keringat dingin dipelipisnya.  
Tenten yang melihat ikut kebingungan dengan ulah Anbu ini.

"Yo Tenten, Makan bersama Anbu nih" Ucap shikamaru dari belakang Sasuke, Dan juga Temari yang menggandeng tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke , Sedangkan Temari duduk didepan Shikamaru.  
Sebuah ide cemerlang hadir di otak Sasuke.

"Shikamaru-San, Anda ingin pesan ramen? Kalau anda mau pesan, Makanlah punya saya saja" Sasuke dengan Nada yang dibuat buat.

"Memangnya kenapa Anbu-San?" Tenten Sasuke bingung mau jawab apa kali ini, Sasuke melihat Shikamaru yang terkekeh melihat wajah kebingungan Sasuke. Shikamaru tau tentang situasi yang dihadapi Sasuke Kali ini, Mungkin ia lupa karena terlalu senang dekat dengan Tenten.

"Makan Saja Anbu-san, Saya hanya mengantar pacar saya makan disini" Ucap Shikamaru dengan Nada jahil

"Kalau begitu, Buat Temari-Sama saja" Ucap Sasuke dengan Nada kesal Sepertinya, Temari juga ingin mengerjai Sasuke

"Wah, Maaf anbu-san, Saya tidak kuat makan banyak" Ucap Temari terkekeh kecil karen Melihat wajah Sasuke yang bingung setengah mati.

Sasuke kemudian mencari cara lain, Agar tidak jadi makan ramen ini. Mau kabur, Tapi sayang kesempatan bersama Tenten hanya hari ini.  
Otak Sasuke memanglah jenius, Tidak ada cara lain selain MENGANCAM SHIKAMARU.

Sasuke kemudian menoleh ke shikamaru yang sedang terkekeh pelan.  
Saat menengok ke arah Sasuke, Shikamaru kesulitan menelan Ludahnya, Bernafas saja susah karena Melihat Mata Sasuke yang menyala berwarna merah dengan 9 Tamoe, Dengan seriangi Licik dibalik topengnya.

"Errrrr, Baiklah, Saya makan ramennya" Ucap shikamaru dengan Nada ketakutan Setengah Mati.  
Shikamaru dengan cepat mengambil mangkok didepan Sasuke dan Memakannya.  
Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya Tersenyum, Tersenyum kemenangan.

"Oh ya, Jangan lupa membayarnya" Ucap Sasuke dengan Nada jahil "Sudah dibantu, Eh malah disuruh bayar" Batin Shikamaru kesal

Tenten yang melihat adegan itu kebingungan. Pasalnya, awalnya Shikamaru menolak itu dengan tenang, Tapi Saat Face to Face dengan Anbu itu ia langsung ketakutan. Temari yang menyadari itu langsung bertindak, sebelum tenten bertanya Macam macam kepada Sasuke.

"Tenten-chan, Lanjutin makannya .Biarin saja mereka, Disuna mereka sering begitu" Ucap Temari . Tenten hanya ber Oh ria, Kemudian melanjutkan makan yang tertunda. Sasuke dan Tenten yang melihat itu menghela Nafas Panjang, Pertanda kelegaan yang mendalam. Sementara Shikamaru yang sedang makan hanya merutuki Sasuke dalam hati. "Sasuke kalo ngamuk bisa membakar konoha dengan Amaterasunya" Batin Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian, Temari memesan ramen pada ayame, Selaku anak dari pemilik warung dengan porsi kecil sesuai yang dikatakan Tadi.  
Padahal, Ia tadi ingin makan dengan porsi yang banyak.

Sasuke hanya diam mengamati wajah Tenten yang sedang makan. Sesekali tersenyum kecil karena banyak kuah yang ada disekitar mulutnya.  
"Masih seperti dulu" Batin Sasuke

FLASHBACK

Terlihat Tenten kecil yang berusia 9 tahun sedang duduk disebelah Sasuke.  
Tenten memakan Es Krim sendiri, Lantaran Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis, Duduk bersama sambil menikmati udara sore hari.

"Tenten-chan, Wajahmu belepotan" Ucap Sasuke kecil

"Oh, Benarkah" Tanya Tenten sambil menempelkan punggung tangan ke wajahnya

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk Lalu membersihkan sisa es krim yang ada diwajah Tenten dengan Sapu tangan pemberian Ibunya yang membuat Tenten Merona

"Terima kasih Sasuke-Kun" Tenten

"Sama sama" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyumnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sasuke yang mengingat itu hanya Terkekeh pelan, Tidak menyadari Tiga pasang Mata yang sudah selesai makan menatapnya.

"Anbu-san, Ada masalah dengan wajahku" Tanya Tenten yang membuat Sasuke kaget, Lalu melihat Shikamaru yang sedang cengengesan dan Temari yang berwajah Cengo.

"Oh, Ti...tidak, Tidak ada apa apa, Hanya saja wajahmu banyak kuah ramen " Sasuke

"Oh, Benarkah" Tanya Tenten kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya ke mulutnya

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil tisu lalu dilapkan ke wajah Tenten. Yang membuat Tenten merona hebat.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu terkekeh, Temari membulatkan Mulutnya berbentu huruf O. Pasalnya, Shikamaru pernah bilang bahwa Sasuke itu orangnya Dingin Dan Cuek, Tidak pernah memikirkan perempuan. Awalnya Temari percaya, Tapi Temari kali ini tidak percaya akan hal itu.  
Sementara Sasuke yang menyadari kelakuannya Didepan Temannya menjadi Gugup.  
Sasuke hanya pasrah mendapat senyuman jahil dari Shikamaru.  
Sementara Tenten yang diperlakukan Itu hanya menunduk diam dan tentu saja merasakan malu, Bukan hanya itu, Ia juga teringat teman masa kecilnya yang pernah memlerlakukan hal yang sama.

"Jika sudah selesai, Ayo jalan jalan, Aku ingin menikmati hari ini sebelum ke suna" Ucap Sasuke untuk mengalihkan tatapan Shikamaru Dan Temari.

"Oh, Tidak bisa Anbu-san, Jangan ikuti kami, Kami ingin berkencan" Ucap Temari "Kalian berdua juga bisa kencan sendirikan" Ucap temari dengan senyum Jahilnya.  
Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan terhadap ulah Temannya itu.

Setelah membayar, Mereka berempatpun keluar dari kedai Ramen tersebut.

"Nee, Tenten-chan, Aku titip anbu suna Ini padamu ya, " Ucap Temari kemudian berlari dan tidak lupa menarik tangan shikamaru.

"Nee, Anbu-san Mau kemana" Tanya Tenten

"Aku ikut kau saja" Jawab sasuke

"Aku mau pulang untuk merawat senjata ninjaku, Anbu-san boleh ikut jika mau" Tenten

"hn, Aku ikut" Ucap Sasuke

Mereka berdua berjalan berasama diselimuti keheningan. Sasuke hanya memilih diam, Karena masih malu dengan ulahnya tadi.  
Sementara Tenten ingin berbicara dengan Anbu disebelahnya hanya diam, Ia tak mempunyai topik yang bagus untuk berbicara dengan anbu disebelahnya.

Tak lama, Mereka akhirnya sampai dikediaman Tenten.  
Sasuke duduk diteras rumah Tenten yang bergaya jepang traidisional.  
Tenten kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dengan membawa peralatannya, Tak lupa sebuah gulungan yang bisa menyimpan dan mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu untuk mengeluarkan kunai kunainya.  
Sasuke seketika takjub melihat banyak sekali peralatan hebat dan berbeda jenis.  
"Ia menjadi kunoichi yang hebat" Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

Tenten kemudian membersihkan senjatanya 1 per 1 , Sasuke sesekali membantu, Walaupun tidak bisa, Ia memaksakan Diri sampai akhirnya, Ia yang terluka dengan goresan ditangannya.  
Tenten yang melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan Anbu itu, Ia langsung mengeluarkan Chakra hijau berupa chakra penyembuhan yang dengan seketika, Luka yang ada di tangan Sasuke kemudian Hilang dalam sekejap. Sasuke yang melihat itu semekin takjup.  
"Bukan hanya kunoichi yang hebat , Tapi juga Ninja medis yang hebat" Batin Sasuke Yang kembali tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Ucap Tenten

"Hn" Hanya dibalas gumaman tak jelas oleh Sasuke Tenten yang melihat pedang di punggung Sasuke berinisiaif untuk membantu membersihkannya

"Anbu-san, Kalu tidak keberatan, Pedang anda biar aku yang bersihkan" Tenten

"Bisakah" Tanya Sasuke

"Hn," Balas Tenten dengam senyum dan Anggukan

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan mengambil kusanaginya yang ada di punggungnya dan menyerahkan kepada Tenten.  
Tenten kemudian Menarik pedang itu dari tempatnya.

"Rasanya aku familiar dengan pedang ini" Ucap Tenten yang membuat Sasuke Kaget.

TBC

Hehehehe Thank Ya , Yang Sudah Review.  
Terutama Buat LA Lighst Yang memberi Saran.  
Akan diusahakan Di Cerita Selanjutnya. 


	11. Chapter 11

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 11

Masa Lalu

"Pernah lihat dimana ya" Tanya Tenten pada diri sendiri

"Mungkin melihat saya Saat di perang dunia ninja" Sasuke

"Benar juga" Tenten

Tenten kemudian membersihkan pedang itu dari darah yang masih membekas di Kunasagi Sasuke.

"Tidak pernah dibersihkan ya, " Tanya Tenten

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk

Tenten kemudian mengelap pedang itu setelah membersihkan Noda darah.  
Perlahan lahan, Hingga kusanagi sasuke mengkilap.  
Dan juga tak sengaja, Tenten menemukan Huruf U.S Dipedang Itu.

"U.S, Apa itu,? Namamu?" Tanya Tenten

"Hn" Sasuke hanya mengangguk

Sasuke kemudian merebut pedangnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan berlanjut dari Tenten.  
Tak terasa Pagi sudah menjadi Siang.  
Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk pamit kembali ke apartemennya.  
"Membersihkan Ratusan senjata sangat melelahkan" Batin Sasuke

"Terima Kasih ya Anbu-san, Sudah mau membantuku" Ucap Tenten senang

"Hn, Sama sam. Permisi" Sasuke Tenten melambaikan Tangannya yang dibalas oleh Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian beranjak daribtempat itu menuju penginapannya. Ia kelelahan lantaran membersihkan banyak senjata. Padahal Ia sendiri tak pernah membersihkan pedangnya.  
Saat perjalanan, Ia tak sengaja bertemu ShikaTema yang sepertinya akan kembali ke penginapan.

"Yo Anbu-san, Sukses" Tanya Shikamaru saat mereka sudah dekat dan tidak lupa dengan kedipan sebelah matanya,

"Ck, Sukses apanya, Membersihkan Ratusan Senjata yang disebut Sukses" Jawab ketus Sasuke

Shikamaru terkekeh, Temari tertawa yang membuat Sasuke. Malu.

"Ck, Kalian ini" Ucap Sasuke

"Nee, Anbu-san, Nanti juga terbiasa" Ucap Temari yang masih tak bisa menghentikan Tawanya.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke

"Nanti sore masih ada kesempatan, Tenang Saja" Ucap shikamaru

Sasuke hanya ber hn ria, Kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ShikaTema yang masih mentertawakannya.  
Menuju penginapannya, Kemudian beristirahat.  
Meunuju alam mimpinya.

Sore hari adalah kesempatan menemui Tenten batin Sasuke.  
Ia akan ke bukut didekat clan nara dulu saat ia masih bermain bersama.

"Gaara tidak ada" Batin Sasuke saat melewati kamarnya "Temari sedang Tidur "Batin Sasuke saat melihat melalu lubang kunci seperti pencuri.

Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju bukit yang ada didekat clan Nara. Tentunya tidak jauh dari penginapan, Karena penginapannya ada didekat clan Nara.  
Berjalan disore hari memang menyenangan. Udara yang sejuk desa konoha, Sudah lama ia tidak rasakan, Lantaran di suna hanya pasir yang ada.  
Seharian Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto Dan Sakura.  
"Mungkin lagi panas panasnya" Batin Sasuke dengan Kekehannya.

Saat melewati Klan Nara, Sasuke tak sengaja melihat Shikamaru yang sedang duduk menikmati kopinya, Yang juga melihat Sasuke.

"Yo Anbu-san. Sepertinya orang yang anda cari sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu" Ucap shikamaru dengan Kekehannya

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal lalu melanjutkan perjalananya.  
Ia melompati pohon pohon agar cepat segera sampai dan Tap.  
Sasuke berdiri dipohon dan melihat ke dataran rumput yang tidak terlalu luas.  
Ia melihat Tenten yang sedang duduk dan melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam.  
"Sepertinya ia tak menyadari keberadaanku" Batin Sasuke.  
Lama ia diposisi itu dan ia dikejutkan oleh kunai yang menancap disampingnya.

Sasuke kemudian keluar dari situ dan melompat disamping tenten.

"Oh, Anbu-san. Ada apa" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak, Hanya jalan jalan dan kebetulan menemukan tempat ini" Bohong Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping Tenten dan melihat matahari terbenam.

"Lihat, Indahnya" Ceria Tenten sambil menunjuk Matahari terbenam

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian beralih melihat wajah Tenten yang tak hentinya tersenyum itu, Mengingat Ia dan Tenten saat kecil.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke kecil sedang duduk menhadap matahari, Sedangkan Tenten sedant bermain main dengan Serangga. Itu adalah Hari kedua mereka bertemu.

"Nee, Tenten-chan, Kesini" Ucap sasuke melambaikan Tangan pada Tenten untuk menyuruh duduk disampingnya.

Tenten kecil kemudian berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Duduk disampingnya.

"Lihat Tenten-chan, Matahari terbenam" Ucap sasuke kecil lalu menunjuk kearah matahari terbenam

"Wah, Indahnya" Ucap Tenten kecil yang tak hentinya tersenyum.  
Sasuke kecil yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

End Flashback

"Yah, Sudah tenggelam" Ucap Tenten yang membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunanya.

"Baiklah, Aku pulang dulu ya Anbu-san" Ucap Tenten

"Hn, Aku antar" Ucap Sasuke

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau tak merepotkan" Tenten

"hn" Sasuke

Mereka berjalan beriringan , Setelah mewati pohon pohon, Sasuke kemudian menggenggam Tangan Tenten Yang menyebabkannya Blushing, Tapi ia tak menolak.  
Tenten teringat sesuatu bersama Sasuke saat ia kecil.

FLASHBACK

"Tenten-chan, Ayo pulang, Aku antar" Ucap Sasuke kecil

"Baiklah" Ucap Tenten

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju rumah tenten, Sasuke kecil kemudian menggengam Tangan Tenten Yang menyebabkan rona kemerahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Nee, Sasuke kun kenapa menggenggam Tangan ku" Ucap Tenten

"Kan Aku udah bilang, Kalo aku menyayangi Tenten-chan, Jadi aku harus menggenggam tangan tenten-chan supaya tidak meninggalkanku" Ucap polos Sasuke

"Terima kasih sasuke-kun" Tenten

Tenten kini menggenggam tangan Sasuke sangat erat

flashback off

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati Klan Nara ,  
Saat melewatinya, Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Shikamaru yang terkekeh sambil mengacungkan Jempolnya kepada Sasuke Saat ia melihat SasuTen bergandengan Tangan.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik topengnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Tenten. Tenten segera melangkah maju untuk masuk rumah.  
Namun Tenten berbalik menatap Anbu itu.  
Kemudian ia berlari kecil menghampiri Anbu itu, Sedikit membuka Topeng bagian pipinya , Lalu menciumnya.  
Sasuke hanya Terdiam menerima perlakuan Itu.

"Terima kasih ya Anbu-san , kau telah menemaniku, Kau mengingatkanku teman kecilku" Ucap Tenten lalu berlari masuk ke dalam.

FLASHBACK ON

"Tenten-chan, Ayo pulang, Aku antar" Ucap Sasuke kecil

"Baiklah" Ucap Tenten

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju rumah tenten, Sasuke kecil kemudian menggengam Tangan Tenten Yang menyebabkan rona kemerahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Nee, Sasuke kun kenapa menggenggam Tangan ku" Ucap Tenten

"Kan Aku udah bilang, Kalo aku menyayangi Tenten-chan, Jadi aku harus menggenggam tangan tenten-chan supaya tidak meninggalkanku" Ucap polos Sasuke

"Terima kasih sasuke-kun" Tenten

Tenten kini menggenggam tangan Sasuke sangat erat. Sementara Sasuke hanya TersenyM um lalu berjalan bersama menuju rumah Tenten.

Sesampainya dirumah Tenten, Sasuke lalu melepaskan gemnggaman Tenten , Lalu Tenten melangkah kedepan. Sebelum masuk kerumah, Tenten menghampiri Sasuke, Ia langsung mencium pipi Sasuke .

"Karena Sasuke-kun Menyayangiku, Aku juga Akan menyayangi Sasuke-kun, " Ucap Tenten Lalu masuk kerumah,  
Sasuke hanya Tersenyum lalu berjalan kerumahnya

FLASHBACK OFF

PRAK...

Sasuke baru sadar dari lamunanya, Setelah topeng yang ia kenakan jatuh terlepas,  
Sasuke buru buru mengenakan topengnya itu Lalu kembal ke penginapannya dengam senyum yang tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya.

Sementara Tenten yang ada didalam kamarnya hanya senyum senyum sendiri.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh , Tenten, Kenapa kau melakukan Itu" Ucap Tenten pada diri sendiri. Tapi masih tersenyum saat mengucapkannya.

TBC

Hohohoho, Maaf ya, Banyak Flashback, 


	12. Chapter 12

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 12

Penyerangan

Pagi yang cerah didesa Konoha. Lalu lalang shinobipun menjadi tontonan warga desa.  
Tak terkecuali Sasuke, Kini ia sudah Bersiap dengan topeng dan seragam Anbunya. Bersiap untuk kembali Ke Suna.

Dalam hati , ia masih ingin berada disini lebih lama, Lantaran tidak ingin berbpisah dengan sang gadis pujaan Hati, Terlebih saat adegan tadi malam.  
Sasuke yang mengingatnya membuat pipinya merona malu.  
Tapi apa mau dikata, Ini sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Saat berjalan keluar dari kamar, Ia sudah mendapati Gaara, Shikamaru, Dan juga Temari.

"Kau mau iku keSuna eh, Shikamaru" Tanya Sasuke "Aku hanya mengantar Sampai gerbang konoha" Ucap Shikamaeu

"hn" Sasuke

"Baiklah, Ayo berangkat" Gaara

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju gerbang konoha dengan diam.

Dan kini, Mereka berempat sudah berada di gerbang konoha. Sebelum pergi, Temari memberi kecupan singkat dipipi pemuda klan Nara tersebut yang membuat Gaara berdecak kesal.

Kini tinggallah mereka bertiga yang menuju Suna dengan terbang menggunakkan pasir gaara dan hanya memerlukan waktu singkat.  
Sasuke terus menggerutu dalam hati, Kenapa kazekage-ini tidak menggunakkannya saat perjalanan Konoha. Tentunya ia banyak waktu disana bersama Tenten.

Tapi sudahlah, Nasi sudah Menjadi bubur. Tidak mungkin ia kembali kekonoha.

Kini ia hanya tidur diatas pasir gaara, Mengingat ingat kejadian dikonoha Bersama Tenten. Sasuke yang mengingat ciuman singkat dari Tenten membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tidak menyadari, Jika sedari tadi Temari duduk disebelahnya dengan menahan tawanya.  
Lantaran ia melihat pipi Sasuke yang memerah ditambah kata kata itu. Memang Saat itu, Mata Sasuke sesang terpenjam dan Topeng Anbunya dilepaskan.

Temari tak kuat menahan tawanya lantaran Melihat Wajah Sasuke yang semakin memerah.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha

Sasuke yang kaget dengan tawa keras Temaripun segera bangun dan membuka mata.

"Se...sejak kapan kau disitu, " Ucap Sasuke dengan Nada gugup

"Ha ha ha ha ha Sejak wajahmu merona dan Berkata :Semoga Aku Bisa Bertemu Dengannya Lagi: " Kata Temari

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal saat acara melamunnya ketahuan.  
Bahkan Gaara yang terkenal pendiam juga ikut tertawa, Lantaran Mendengar ucapan temari.

"Ternyata kau bisa jatuh cinta ya Sasuke" Ucap gaara yang masih setia dengan senyumnya

"Ck, Kau juga ikutan Tertawa Gaara" Sasuke dengan Nada kesal

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, Jatuh Cinta Itu wajar. Jadi, Siapa orang hebat yang bisa menaklukkan pemuda dingin Ini" Ucap Gaara

"Tenten" Ucap Sasuke Ketus

"Oh, Cewek yang bercepol itu ya" Ucap Gaara yang masih dihiasi tawanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus memberi misi kepada Anbumu ini sering sering ke konoha" Temari

Mereka berdua Tertawa gembira.

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal. Tapi ia juga merasa senang, Bukan karena mereka menggodanya.  
Tapi melihat Gaara yang tertawa terbahak bahak membuatnya Senang, Lantaran ia tak pernah melihat Orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu tertawa seperti itu, Ia hanya melihat gaara hanya tersenyum.

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah Sampai di Suna.  
Sasuke segera pamit kepada Gaara untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Tak lupa membantu Nenek yang Ada didekat apartemennya, Untuk membawa barang dari pasar kerumahnya.  
Sasukepun tersenyum lembut Saat Nenek Itu memberikan 1 plastik Tomat kesukaannya.

Menikmati kopi disore hari memang menenangkan batin Sasuke. Dan juga menikmati masa libur yang diberikan Gaara padanya. Tepatnya sih memaksa Gaara. Gaara pun dengan terpaksa memberikan Libur pada Sasuke. Karena ia tak mau mati sebelum punya istri.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Ekpresi wajah ketakutan Gaara saat ia memaksa meminta libur.

Keseharian selanjutnya Sasuke Hanya Misi dan Misi. Ia jarang istirahat, Hanya sesekali ia diberi libur oleh Gaara. Misi yang diberikan pun tak mudah, Ia harus membinasakan Ninja Pearian yang tersisa. Melindungi desa yang terkena serangan bandit, Atau hanya misi biasa seperti mengantar Bangsawan kembali kedesanya.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak pernikahan Naruto. Ia juga mendengar kabar, Bahwa Sakura sudah hamil 1 bulan.  
"Entah seperti apa nanti anaknya", Batin Sasuke kepada 2 temannya yang berisik dan cerewet itu.  
Sasuke yang membayangkan hanya Tersenyum sendiri. Ia juga merindukan kedua temannya yang berisik itu, Tapi takdir berkata lain, Ia masih dibenci warga konoha yang tidak mengetahui jasa dirinya dan kakaknya. Ia hanya pasrah menerima takdir , Ia masih punya Teman baik seperti Gaara yang memperbolehkan dirinya tinggal didesanya.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi. Tidak terlalu sulit sih, Hanya mengantarkan bangsawan kembali kedesanya. Entah mengapa Gaara memberi misi yang bisa dilakukan Genin padanya. Gaara hanya menjawab " Upah yang diberikan besar, Agar kau bisa cepat cepat menikah" . Memang benar sih, Upah yang diberikan sangan banyak. Tapi setidaknya diberi istirahat beberapa jam. Masa' baru pulang misi langsung misi lagi.  
Ia akan beristirahat, Jika Gaara memberi misi lagi, Ia akan menolak.

Baru saja ia menghabiskan Tehnya, Ia mendengar pintu yang diketuk seseorang.

Tanpa basa basi, Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan mendapati Sosok Gaara .

"Ada misi penting, Sasuke" Gaara

"Oh , ayolah, Aku baru saja pulang" Sasuke

"Desa konoha diserang Monster berkepala 3 dan mereka membutuhkan bala bantuan" Gaara

"Apa, Konoha" Sasuke dengan Nada terkejut dan Teriak

"Cepat bersiaplah" Gaara

Sasuke dengan cepat mengemasi barang barang ninjanya Dan tak lupa dengan topeng dan seragam anbunya.

"Ayo cepat" Ucap Sasuke kepada Gaara Sasuke kemudian berlari melewati Gaara dan Gaara hanya berswetdrop ria.

"Sasuke, Kita bisa naik kepasirku." Ucap Gaara (Baca:Teriak)

Sasuke kemudian kembali menyusul Gaara yang Swetdrop dengam kebodohan Sasuke

"Baiklah, Ayo" Ucap Gaara lalu menaiki Pasirnya disusul Sasuke.

"Hanya Kita berdua" Tanya Sasuke

"Hn, Semua bawahanmu sedang misi" Gaara

"Bisa lebih cepat" Sasuke

"Tidak" Gaara

"Kenapa" Sasuke

"Ini sudah maksimal, Sekitar 6 jam kita sampai disana" Gaara

"Lama sekali" Sasuke

"Bersabarlah, Tenten baik baik Saja" Gaara

"Ck, Dalam situasi sepertinini kau masih saja menggoda"

Gaara hanya terkekeh.

Saat setengah perjalanan, Mereka mendapat Surat Dari konoha yang diantarkan oleh burung pengirim Surat.

"Ada pesan" Sasuke lalu membuka gulungan yang dibawa burung tadi

"Dari mana" Konoha

"Bisa kau baca" Gaara

"Membutuhkan Segel" Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan surat itu pada Gaara yang tentu saja langsung diterima.

"KAI" Ucap Gaara

Gaara kemudian membaca surat itu dengan ekspresi Khawatir.

"Kita harus cepat" Gaara

"Ada apa" Sasuke

"Naruto pingsan didekat monster itu, Dan mereka kesulitan menyelamatkan Naruto" Gaara

"Sial, Kita harus cepat" Sasuke

Sisa perjalanan mereka lewati dengan perasaan harap harap cemas.  
Dan sampailah kini mereka didesa konoha, Desa itu tampak hancur bangunan Hancur semua, Api dimana mana.

Sasuke melihat monster berkepala 3 yang sedang mengamuk, Sasuke juga melihat beberapa temannya dirookie 12 dan juga Hokage sedang bertarung, Tak lupa juga Mantan Senseinya Kakashi.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharinegan dan juga sharinggannya saat melihat Tenten sedang bertarung.  
Dia memfokusukan Mata sharinegannya kepada Tenten. "ck, Sial" Gerutu Sasuke saat melihat Monster itu akan mengeluarkan api.  
Saat api itu keluar menyerang Tenten, Sasuke sudah tidak ada disamping Gaara yang membuat Gaara terkejut.  
"Menghilang tanpa permisi kau Sasuke" Gerutu Gaara

Sementara itu Tenten yang sedang bertarung terlihat Kelelahan kehabisan Chakra.  
Tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk menyerang musuh dengan jurus jurus nya.  
Tapi sayang jurusnya hanya sedikit berefek pada Monster itu.

Saat dia lengah, Tiba tiba Monster itu mengelurkan Semburan api dari dalam mulut salah satu kepala monster tersebut.

Tenten yang tidak siap dengan serangan Itu hanya pasrah.  
Ia juga mendengar Suara Ino yang memanggil Namanya sebelum ia memejamkan Mata.

Namun ia tak merasakan Panas dalam tubuhnya, Ia Seperti terbang saat ia tak merasakan kakinya berpijak.  
Saat ia bangun, Ia sudah berada digendongan Seorang Anbu suna bernama Sasuke

"Anbu-San" Tenten

"Untung tidak terlambat" Sasuke

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke kemudian membawa Tenten Ketempat Hokage kelima.

"Hokage-sama, Instruksikan Semua bawahanmu untuk kembali ketempat aman" Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu" Tanya Tsunade

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Bawahan anda " Sasuke yang menunjuk Naruto dibawah yang sedang pingsan

"Naruto yang pernah mengalahkan Juubi saja tidak bisa, Apa lagi kau yang hanya seorang Anbu" Ucap Tsumade , (baca:Teriak)

Sasuke hanya diam, Dan dia meloncat kedepan dekat monster itu.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan Jurus tanah yang ia pelajari dari bawahan Gaara sehingga tanah yang dipijaki monster itu amblas.

Gaara yang mengerti dengan tatapan Sasuke sudah siap dengan pasirnya.  
Lalu pasir itu mengubur monster itu.

Sasuke kemudian meloncat Turun kebawah mengambil tubuh Naruto dan menyerahkan kepada Kakashi untuk dibawa ketempat aman.

Para ninja yang ada disitu dibuat takjub dengan penyelamatan Naruto. Pasalnya mereka sudah berjam jam bertarung tanpa membuahkan hasil, Sementara anbu itu yang baru saja datang langsung bisa menyelamatkan Naruto.

Sasuke kemudian meloncat mendekati Gaara.

"Evakuasi semua warga dan ninja disini menjauh dari tempat ini ,Walaupun dengan paksaa n" Sasuke "Akan ada ledakan besar" Lanjut Sasuke

"Baik, Aku mengerti" Gaara

Monster yang terkubur tadi akhirnya bisa kembali keatas. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya berdecak kesal, Sementara Sasuke sudah berdiri didepan monster tadi.

Sasuke menatap Gaara untuk melakukan tugasnya.  
Gaarapun sudah siap dengan pasirnya.  
Pasir pasir itu kemudian membawa Ninja yang sedang bertarung dengan paksa, Termasuk sang hokage.

"Hei Gaara, Apa apaan kau" Marah Tsunade

"Ma'af, Ini untuk keselamatan kalian" Gaara datar

Tampak ada yang protes dan ada yang pasrah Saja.

"Siapa yang akan mengalahkan Monster ini Gaara" Kakashi

"Anbuku akan melakukannya" Gaara lalu membawa mereka pergi berradius 2 Km bersama warga Konoha yang ada disana.

Kakashi segera membaringkan Naruto ditempat evakuasi bersama banyak warga.

Sakura yang melihat Suaminya terbaring lemah segera mengalirkan Chakra pengobatan, Namun dilarang oleh tsunade lantaran ia hamil. Tsunadepun memberi pertolongan pada Naruto .

Gaara segera membuat tembok raksasa untuk menghindari ledakan yang dikatakan Sasuke, Bukan hanya menghindari ledakan, Tapi menghindari mereka melihat Sasuke bertarung.

"Apa anbu itu bisa mengalahkannya" Tanya Kakashi kepada Gaara yang baru saja membuat dinding penghalang.

"Tenang saja, Ia pasti bisa" Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya

"Apa jangan jangan Ia_" Sebeum kakashi selesai bicara, Gaara sudah memotongnya.

"Nanti juga akan tahu" Gaara

Kakashi hanya beroh ria

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan Susano'onya.  
Bersiap dengan panah amaterasunya.  
Panah itu dilepaskan dan mengenai kaki monster itu yang menyebabkan Kaki terbakar.

Sasuke kembali maju dengan Susano'onya.  
Bertubi tubi mengeluarkan panah amaterasunya.  
Tapi dampak yang terjadi hanyalah sebentar.

Sasuke menonaktifkan Susano'onya , Mengeluarkan Kusanaginya dan mengalirkan Listrik di kusanaginya.

Sasuke meloncat kearah monster itu dan menancapkan pedang itu dipunggungnya yang menyebabkan tubuh monster itu tersengat listrik.  
Tapi hanya bertahan sebentar karena monster itu melemparkan tubuh Sasuke dan menyemburkan api kearah Sasuke.  
Sasuke segera mengaktifkan susano'onya untuk meindungi diri, Tapi ia masih terpental jauh.

Sasuke megeluarkan darah dari mulutnya yang tertutup Topeng.  
Ia kini berdiri dibangunan yang belum hancur. Melepas topengnya, Meletakkannya di bangunan itu.

Sasuke maju meloncat ke atas.  
Sasuke kemudian membuat segel tangan dan menyemburkan api kepada monster itu, Tapi tidak berefek apa apa.  
Memang itu bukan tujuannya.

Ia kemudian kembali kebangunan itu, Mengambil topengnya dan mengenakannya. Ia kemudian menyeriangi dibalik Topengnya.  
"Ini akan berakhir" Sasuke

Listrik berkumpul banyak di atasnya membentuk monster yang besar.  
Sasuke menyeriangi kembali.  
"KIRIN" ucap sasuke dan mengarahkan listrik itu pada monster itu.

BLARRRR

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar menyebabkan monster hancur berkeping keping.  
Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum puas, Dan pasrah akan ledakan itu yang menyebabkan dirinya terpental.

"Sepertinya sudah berakhir" Gaara

Dinding penghalang Gaara mulai roboh karena efek ledakan yang besar.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke terpental kearahnya langsung membuat pasir untuk menangkap Sasuke.

Gaara berhasil menahan Sasuke dan jatuh tak jauh darinya.  
Gaara kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sasuke menggunakkan pasirnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya Di reruntuhan bangunan.

"Obati dia hokage-sama" Gaara

"Baiklah" Tsunade kemudian mengalirkan chakra hijau pada sasuke. Tapi darah tak berhenti mengalir dari mata dan mulutnya.

Tsunade selesai mengobati Sasuke, Dan mendekati Gaara.

"Ia kehabisan chakra, Tapi ia masih sadar" Tsunade

Gaara kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang lemah dan banyak luka dimana mana.

"Kau tak apa apa" Tanya gaara

"hn" Ucap Sasuke

Retakan kecil yang ada ditopengnya mulai membesa dan.  
Kreeeeeek, PRAAAAAAAK..  
...

Topeng anbu yang dikenakan Sasuke hancur dan juga kesadarannya hilang.

TBC

Maaf carter ini buruk sekali, maklum gak bisa buat pertarungan


	14. Chapter 14

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 14

TERUNGKAPNYA SASUKE

"Sasuke"  
Semua orang yang ada disana terkejut, Termasuk Naruto yang sudah sadar ataupun Kakashi yang sudah menebaknya.  
Gaara hanya diam saja melihat keterkejutan mereka.

"Sasuke, Apa kau tak apa apa" Naruto menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kami butuh tumpangan untuk sementara waktu" Gaara

Naruto yang ada disitu hanya marah marah mengetahui kalau Sasuke masih hidup, Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam melihat suaminya yang sedang marah.

Sasuke dibawa Gaara menggunakkan pasirnya menuju rumah Sakit, Disusul Para temannya kecuali Tenten.

Ia masih menunduk dalam diam. Memikirkan kenangan bersama saat sasuke menyamar jadi anbu, Mencium pipinya, Mengharapkannya.  
Ia seperti malu jika menemuinya .  
Ia kemudian berjalan menuji tempat Teman temannya.

Sementara diluar ruangan Sasuke terlihat Naruto Masih marah marah sendiri. Memarahi temannya yang merahasiakannya, Ataupun memarahi Gaara yang menyembunyikannya didesanya.  
Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Naruto.  
Sakura yang melihat suaminya itu hanya diam saja. Ia masih syok karena masih hidup. Lebih dari 5 tahun tak kelihatan semenjak perang dunia ninja ke4.

Pintu terbuka, Terlihat Tsunade dan Shizune keluar dari kamar itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menanyakan keadaan Sasuke tampa henti yang membuat Tsunade geram.

"Sasuke Tidak apa apa, Hanya pingsan Dan TANYA APA APA LAGI" Ucap Tsunade.

Naruto yang menerima bentakan itu bergidik ngeri. Ia tak mau hancur bersama rumah sakit ini karena hal sepele.

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan itu, Tampak Sasuke sesang terbaring rema dengan darah yang masih ada diseragam anbunya. Ia hanya memandang Nanar sahabat pertamanya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, Biarkan ia beristirahat" Kakashi

"Baiklah Sensei" Naruto

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke menggerak gerakan tangannya yang berarti ia akan bangun.  
Melihat gerak gerik itu , Para temannya pun menghampiri Sasuke.  
Dan terbukalah Mata Sasuke.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke adalah rambut berwarna kuning jabrik yang sedang menatapnya dalam dekat yang menyebabkan ia kaget dan memukulnya sehingga terjungkalnya kebelakang.

"Apa apaan kau Sasuke, Sakit tahuuu" Naruto yang masih tidak berdiri di posisinya.

"Kau yang apa apaan, Melihat dalam jarak sedekat itu membuatku Geli" Sasuke yang menyebabkan teman temannya Tertawa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke" Tanya kakashi

"Lumayan" Sasuke

"Kau tak apa apa sasuke, Ada yang Sakit? Ohya, Diaman kau tinggal, Apa_" Naruto yang sudah berdiripun harus terjungkal kebelakang kembali, Akibat pukulan Sakura

"Kalau tanya itu Satu satu bodoh" Sakura

"Iya iya sakura-chan, Kau malah memukulku" Naruto

"Ayo kita kembali Sasuke" Gaara

"hn" Sasuke

"Kau mau kembali kemana Sasuke" Tanya Naruto

"Pulang" Sasuke

"Kemana" Naruto

"Suna" Sasuke

"Kau harus tinggal disini Sasuke" Naruto

"Maaf Naruto, Kali ini tidak"

"Tapi Sasuke" Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto, Itu keputusannya" Sakura

"Baiklah, Tapi aku akan sering mengunjungimu" Naruto dengan wajah ceria

"Lebih baik kau urusi istrimu yang berbadan dua" Ucap Sasuke

"He he he he, Kau iri ya Sasuke, Karena tak mempunyai istri" Naruto dengan cengiran Khasnya

"Cih, Aku tinggal pilih orang yang mau jadi istriku , Tanpa Harus mendapat pukulan" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeriangi

"Sudah sudah" Sakura melerai mereka

"Ayo Gaara" Sasuke

"hn" Gaara

Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah Sakit, Karena memang sasuke sudah diperbolehlan keluar.

Cklek Pintu rumah Sakit dibuka Sasuke.  
Sasuke terkejut mendapati Teman temannya,Jounim,Chunin, Anbu, Bahkan Semua warga konoha berkumpul dirumah Sakit.

"Aku tak mau mati sebelum menikah Gaara" Ucap Sasuke datar, Tapi dalam hatinya ia ketakutan

Gaara hanya tersenyum "Lihat Saja Nanti" Gaara

"Kau tak mau melindungi_Eh" Sasuke terkejut Saat Anak anak kecil mengerubungi, Menarik bajunya, Menarik tangannya,Dan sebagainya.

"Kak Sasuke tidak apa apa kan"

"Kak Sasuke hebat, Bisa mengalahkan Monster itu sendirian"

"Kak Sasuke pasti lelah"

"Kak Sasuke tampan Sekali"

"Dibaju Kak Sasuke ada darah"

"Mana mana"

"Itu Itu"

"Sudah ya anak anak, Kak Sasuke baru keluar dari rumah Sakit , Jadi kalian tidak boleh Nakal" Naruto yang baru saja datang

"Sasuke maafkan kami ya"

"Iya Sasuke, Maafkan Kami"

"Kami salah menuduhmu"

Seluruh warga Konoha dan juga para ninja memberi permintaan maaf.  
Sasuke yang masih terkejut akhirnya tersenyum yang jarang diperlihatkan pada warga konoha.

"He he he he, Menyenangkan kan, Jadi pahlawan" Naruto

"hn" Sasuke

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang sudah mendapat kelercayaan dari warga.

Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ma'af ya anak anak , Kakak harus pergi" Ucap Sasuke pada anak anak

"Pergi kemana kak"

"Kembali" Sasuke

"Disini saja kak"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kemudian menuju Gaara dan menaiki pasirnya.

"Kau benar benar kembali Sasuke" Kakashi

"Hn" Sasuke

"Wah, Padahal kami berharap Sasuke-san mau tinggal disini" Ucap Salah Satu warga

"Kak Sasuke jangan pergi" Ucap Salah satu anak anak

"Maaf ya anak anak, Nanti kak sasuke akan kembali" Sasuke

"Janji ya kak"

"hn"

"Tenang Anak anak, Masih ada Kak Naruto Yang Tampan Ini" Naruto dengan senyum 5 jarinya

"Kak Naruto jelek, Masih tampan kak Sasuke"

Naruto hanya pura pura cemberut pada anak anak itu.

"Jaaa" Sasuke lalu pergi bersama gaara menggunakan pasirnya

"Jaa Kak Sasuke" Anak anak

"Sasuke, Aku akan merindukanmu" Naruto Teriak Saat sasuke sudah pergi

"Itu menggelikan Naruto" Sasuke Teriak kepada Naruto

"I LOVE YOU" Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah jauh.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum Saat melihat Naruto dipukul oleh Sakura.

"Kau senang Sasuke" Gaara

"Hn, Lumayan" Sasuke

Setelah itu, Mereka terdiam cukup lama .

"Hey Gaara" Sasuke

"Ada apa" Gaara

"Setelah menikah, Aku ingin hidup dikonoha" Sasuke

"Kau sudah menjadi kekasihnya?" Gaara

"Belum sih" Sasuke sampil menggaruk pipinya

"Itu terserah kau saja, Tapi jangan lupa mengunjungiku" Gaara

"Ckckck, Kau juga harus menikah," Sasuke

"Tenang saja, Mencari wanita untuk jadi istri itu mudah, Kalau berwajah Rupawan" Gaara

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama setelah .  
Sasuke tahu, Gaara hanya menunjukkan ekpresi itu hanya pada orang terdekatnya.

TBC 


	15. Chapter 15

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 15

Kembali

Sasuk terbangun dari tidurnya.  
Ia merasa bosan harus berada dirumah Sakit.  
Ia harus berdiam diri dirumah sakit, Lantaran masih banyak luka dalam semenjak penyerangan konoha 1 minggu yang lalu.

Ia hanya makan, Tidur, Melamun Tidur lagi.  
"Ck, Lebih baik misi setiap hari dari pada tidur begini" Batin Sasuke

DiKonoha

Konoha sudah berangsur membaik. Bangunan yang dulu hancur, Kini telah dibangun kembali.  
Berterima kasihlah pada Yamato yang mempunyai jurus Mokuton untuk membangun hampir setengah dari desa Konoha.  
Tapi sayang, Ia harus tinggal di rumah Sakit untuk beberapa hari karena kelelahan. Sungguh kasihan Kau Yamato...

Bukan hanya Yamato, Para warga desa konoha kini bahu membahu membangun desa mereka agar seperti semula.

Termasuk juga para Rokie 12 dan Naruto yang menggunakkan Ratusan Bushin.

"Ayo angkat Sini"

"Disini saja"

"Disini dulu"

"Tidak, Disini dulu bodoh"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh"

Itulah Kekompakan para bushin Naruto yang hanya membuat Geleng geleng kepala Teman temannya.

Tenten sedang memakan bekalnya dibawah pohon rindang.  
Ia baru saja membantu para warga membangun rumah mereka. Walaupun hanya sedikit, Tapi itu cukup melelahkan.

Melamunkan pertemuannya dengan sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, Walaupun ia tak tahu kalau dibalik topeng Anbu itu adalah Sasuke.

Ia malu jika bertemu dengan Sasuke kembali.  
Malu atas perkataanya, Dan malu atas perbuatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Ia mengingat kejadian Saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya dengan Erat, Saat ia mencium Sasuke, Yang membuat Rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya.

Ia merasa bodoh saat ia mengharapkan Sasuke menpati janjinya.  
Menceritakan masa lalu Bersamanya pada nya.  
Dan Saat ia berkata Ia masih mengharapkan janji Sasuke padanya.

Tenten mengeluarkan Nafas panjang.  
Ia tak tau harus berkata apa Jika kalau ia bertemu Sasuke.

Kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu Sasuke .  
Mungkin Saat pernikahan Temari dengan Shikamaru adalah waktu yang paling dekat.

Membayangkan Ia bertemu dengan Sasuke saja membuat ia merona.  
Tapi rona merah dalam wajahnya langsung menghilang saat ia mengingat hal memalukan yang ia lakukan terhadapnya.  
Ia hanya menunduk dalam diam memandangi bekal makanan yang dibuat sendiri sudah habis.

"Kau kenapa Tenten?" Tanya ino.  
Pertanyaan ino membuyarkan lamunan Tenten,

"Eh, Etto... Aku baru saja makan" Tenten dengan Nada Gugup

Ino hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya Saat mendengar kegugupan Tenten seperti Maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Ayo, Teman teman sudah bekerja kembali" Ino

"Iya, Kau duluan saja , Nanti aku menysul" Tenten

Ino hanya mengangguk, Lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

Sementara itu Tenten dengan cepat membereskan Tempat makannya lalu menyusul teman temannya untuk bekerja kembali.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya. Sore ini ia boleh kembali kerumahnya.  
Kondisi fisiknya sudah pulih, Namun ia harus tetap istirahat agar benar benar fit.

Menyusuri jalanan Suna yang rame.  
Membalas sapaan penduduk suna untuk bersosialisasi.  
Ia merasa nyaman tinggal disini.

Sesampai diapartemennya, Ia langsung membersihkan diri lalu membersihkan rumahnya.  
Pekerjaan ini memang setiap hari ia lakukan saat sedang tidak ada misi.

Malam sudah tiba , Ia segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya , Ia segera memasuki alam mimpinya.

Pagi yang cerah didesa sunagakure.  
Sasuke sudah menjalankan aktifitas seperti hari hari biasanya.  
Pagi ini, Ia akan membeli tomat dipasar, Karena Tomat yang ada dirumahnya sudah habis.

Berjalan menelusuri jalan yang rame dengan Kaos santainya yang berwarna darkblue dengan lambang Uciha dipunggungnya.

Berjalan dengan Santai sesekali menjawab sapaan sapaan penduduk Suna.  
Tak lupa juga dengan senyum tulusnya yang membuat semua kaum wanita terpesona.

Kini ia sudah sampai dipasar Suna.  
Pasar yang ramai dengan banyak pedagang yang berteriak menawarkan dagangannya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri salah satu pedagang.  
Memilih beberapa tomat, Dan memasukkan dikantung plastik. Setelah membayar pada penjualnya, Ia kemudian pergi beranjak dari situ.

Ia tahu, Sekantong plastik Tomat tidak akan membuatnya kenyang.  
Mencari sebuah kedai makanan tidaklah buruk, Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menelusuri pasar dan ia tertarik oleh salah satu kedai disana.  
Kedai yang menjual Teh dan Dango, Mungkin sangat cocok untuk sarapan.

Berjalan melewati keramaian pasar untuk menuju kedai tersebut.  
Ia masuk kedalam kedai dango itu.  
Disambut hangat oleh penjual dan kemudian memesan beberapa tusuk dango dan 1 cangkir teh.

Mencari tempat yang kosong dan mendapati Temari dan Shikamaru disana.  
Sasuke segera berjalan menuju Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang menikmati hidangannya. Tidak mereka berdua, Tapi hanya Temari, Sedangkan Shikamaru terus menguap den sesekali bergumam "mendokusai".

Sasuke segera duduk dikursi tersebut.

"Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru yang tadi terus menguap menoleh kearah Sasuke yang baru saja datang.

"Yo, Sasuke" Shikamaru

"Bukannya Konoha sedang masa pembangunan?" Sasuke

"Sudah selesai" Shikamaru

"Cepat sekali" Sasuke

"Ninja konoha hebat hebat" Shikamaru

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal. Lalu ia menyantap dango yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh pelayan.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini" Sasuke

"Kau tak tahu Sasuke, Kami akan menikah 2 minggu lagi" Temari dengan wajah berbinar binar

"2 minggu lagi? " Sasuke

"Iya, Dan acaranya akan diadakan dikonoha, Kau harus hadir" Temari

"Terlalu cepat setelah pembangunan desa" Sasuke

"Ini sudah direncanakan berbulan bulan yang lalu, " Shikamaru

Sasuke hanya berohria saja.

Kini Sasuke sudah kembali kerumah. Menjalankan aktifitas selanjutnya.  
Ia teringat akan kusanaginya. Ia kemudian mengambilnya.  
Ditarik secara perlahan dan terlihatlah pedang itu sudah lusuh dan banyak darah akibat pertarungannya minggu lalu.

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kain, Lalu mencelupkannya kedalam air. Setelah itu, Ia mengusapkannya kepedang itu sampai bersih, Walaupun tidak sebersih Tenten yang membersihkannya dulu.

Entah mengapa Kini ia menjadi rajin membersihkan pedangnya, Padahal dulu ia tak pernah membersihkannya sama sekali.

Ia meletakkan pedangnya saat ia mendengar pintu diketuk oleh seseorang.  
Berjalan kearah pintu. Membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang anbu disana.

"Anda dipanggil Kazekage-sama Ketua" Anbu

"Aku akan kesana" Sasuke

"Baiklah" Pof, Anbu itu kemudian menghilang.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan kekantor hokage Dalam hati ia bertanya, Ada apa ia dipanggil ?

TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 16

Pernikahan SHIKATEMA

Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan Kazekage, Kemudian ada suara yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut, Lalu masuk kedalam dan menutupnya.

Terlihat diruangan itu bukan hanya ada Gaara, Tapi Ada juga Shikamaru dan Juga Temari yang duduk disofa .

"Aku baru Istirahat sehari Gaara" Sasuke dengan Nada Kesal.

"Wah, Rupanya Sasuke kalau dihadapan Kazekage Seperti ini ya" Temari

"Ck" Sasuke hanya berdecak

"Tenanglah Sasuke, Besok kita akan kembali ke konoha" Gaara dengan wajah Santainya.

"Lagi?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Kau tidak Suka, Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Tenten eh, Sasuke" Shikamaru tidak lupa dengan Senyum Jahilnya

"Ada apa lagi kekonoha , Kazekage-Sama?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mengembalikan Imej Uciha.

"Kita akan menyiapkan Pernikahan Kakakku dan Shikamaru" Gaara

"Baiklah, Aku pulang dulu" Sasuke kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu menggunakkan Jutsu teleportasinnya.

Sasuke memasuki apartemennya dengan senyum yang tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.  
Walaupun tadi berekpresi Kesal saat akan kembali ke konoha, Tapi sebenarnya Ia merasa sangat senang, Ini kesempatannya Untuk mendapatkan Tenten.

Sasuke segera mempersiapkan beberapa baju untuk dibawa kekonoha, Pasalnya ia akan berada disana beberapa minggu.

Pagi yang cerah, Hari ini ia akan kembali kekonoha untuk pernikahan ShikaTema.  
Disinilah Sasuke, berdiri bersandar digerbang Suna sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan pagi.

Orang yang ditunggu tunggu telah datang, Shikamaru, Gaara , Dan Temari telah datang.  
Semua persiapan sudah siap.

Mereka berempat melompat melewati pohon pohon dihutan setelah melewati Gurun pasir yang panjang.

Belum ada setengah perjalanan, Mereka dihadang oleh kawanan bandit.

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal karena para bandit itu mulai menyerang dengan kunainya. Dengan Sigap, ia mengeluarkan Susano'onya untuk melindungi diri dan yang lainnya.

"Serahkan barang barang kalian kalau ingin selamat" Salah satu bandit dengan seriangi mengejek

"Kalau kami tidak mau?" Sasuke sambil menyeriangi Dibalik topengnya

"Kami akan membunuh kalian" Ucap bandit lalu melemparkan kunainya. Tapi Sayang, Kunai itu tidak ada Apa apanya dibanding Susano'o Sasuke.

'Sepertinya mereka tidak mengenal Kazekage' Batin Sasuke

"biarkan aku yang menyerang" Ucap Gaara

"Ini tugasku sebagai Anbu Gaara" Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Terserah kau saja Sasuke" Gaara kemudian duduk disalah satu pohon.

"Cih, Kalian menantang rupanya" Bandit tampak mulai kesal.  
Mereka mulai mengeluarkan Jurus jurus mereka tapi sayang, Susano'o Masih lebih kuat.

"Kagemane No Jutsu" Shikamaru kemudian mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya Dan para bandit itu terkena sehingga mereka tidak bisa bergerak

"Sial, Bagaimana Ini" Para bandit mulai berdecak kesal

"AMATERASU" Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan amaterasu yang menyebabkan terbakarnya beberapa bandit yang ada didepan.

"Temari" Ucal Sasuke

Temari yang sudah tahu maksud Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan kipasnya, Dan Wusssh angin yang dihasilkan kipas itu sangatlah besar, Bahkan beberapa pohon mulai tumbang.

Amaterasu yang hanya membakar beberapa bandit, Kini semua bandit itu hangus terbakar. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar, Tapi dihiraukann mereka.

"Kerjasama Yang bagus" Ucap Gaara yang kinj sudah berdiri

"Gunakan pasirmu Gaara, Aku malas melawan bandit bandit itu" Sasuke dengam wajah malas

"Baik baik" Gaara lalu mengeluarkan pasirnya untuk terbang kekonoha.

Kini mereka berempat sudah berada diatas pasir Gaara.  
Sasuke terus menggerutu Gaara karena tidak dari awal mereka menggunakannya.

Perjalanan 1 hari penuh dihabiskan Sasuke untuk tidur. Dan kini sampailah mereka di Desa Konoha

Sasuke dibuat kagum oleh desa ini, 1 minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk membangun desa. Tapi ini, Satu minggu sudah selesai seperti semula walaupun Nampak berbeda , Hamya beberapa rumah yang memiliki kesamaan.

Mereka berempat mencari tempat penginapan yang dulu mereka tempati bersama.

Berjalan jalan dikonoha memang menyenangkan batin Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeee" Teriak suara cempreng yang berhasil membuat warga Konoha menatap bocah itu.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu berlari lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat membuat para penduduk konoha memandangnya.

"Lepaskan Naruto" Sasuke dengan wajah kesal

pria yang dipanggil dengan Nama naruto bukan melepaskannya malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Lepaskan Bodoh" Sasuke dengam wajah semakin kesal

"Kau tidak rindu pada sahabatmu ini" Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"Tidak" Ucap Sasuke dingin dan menusuk

"Whaaaa Jahatnya kau Sasuke" Naruto sambil pura pura menangis gaje

"Diamlah Naruto, Kita baru saja Sampai" Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya

"Ayo cepat" Temari

"Iya iya, Merepotkan" Ucap Gaara menirukan Kata bijak Shikamaru

"Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu kalo begitu, Nanti jalan jalan ya Sasuke" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

Mereka berempat melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam, dan sampailah mereka kini, Ditempat penginapan yang dulu mereka tempati.  
Tempatnya tidak berubah, Hanya bangunannya yang sedikit berubah.

Setelah memesan kamar Sasuke merapikan barang barangnya kemudian beristirahat setelah kelelahan dalam perjalanan.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk. Membatalkan Acara tidurnya, Sasuke segera membuka pintu Penginapannya.  
Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning dengan cengirannya yang bernama Narutolah yang mengetuk penginapannya.

"Ada apa Naruto, Aku baru saja beristirahat selama 5 menit" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal

"He he he he, Aku baru saja mengadakan reunian untuk Rokie 12, Jadi kau harus ikut ya , ya ,ya" Naruto Dengan Puppy eyes No jutsu, tapi sayang tidak mempan terhadap Naruto.

"Tidak" Ucap Sasuke singkat dan jelas

"Ayolah, Sekali kali" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas

"Tidak Naruto" Sasuke

"Ayolah Sasuke, Aku sudah mengundang Shikamaru Chouji Ino Sai Sakura Hinata Kiba Shino Lee dan Tenten" Naruto dengan wajah memelas

Sasuke Yang awalnya tidak mau kini harus ikut karena Ada Tenten.

"Baiklah baiklah" Ucap Sasuke datar

"Yeeeeee. Ayo ayo" Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke

Mereka berjalan dalam keadaan diam, Naruto yang sedari tadi bicara hanya diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke memakai topeng Anbu, Tapi Naruto tau Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Sasuke, Kenapa kau diam saja" Naruto dengam wajah kesal

"Lalu aku harus bicara apa" Ucap Sasuke datar

" Sekali kali menyahuti pertanyaanku kek" Ucap Naruti

"Mana bisa aku menyahuti , Jika kau bicara tentang Sakura Tanpa Henti" Ucap Sasuke kesal

"He he he he, Jangam iri dong Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya

"Ck , Aku tidak iri bodoh" Sasuke semakin Kesal

"Makanya , Cepatlah Nikah" Ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh

Perjalanan mereka diisi oleh curhat Naruto tentang malam pertamanya bersama Sakura.  
Tentu saja Sasuke hanya menghiraukan.

"Setidaknya kau jangan umbar privasimu Naruto" Ucap Sasuke

Mereka berdua memasuki kedai daging panggang tersebut. Mereka berdua kemudian menghampiri tempat teman temannya menunggu.

"Hei kawan kawan, Sudah lama menunggu ya" Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya

"Jangan bertingkah kekanak kanakan Naruto, Kau sudah akan punyananak" Ucap Sakura kesal terhadap suaminya tersebut

"He he he, Maaf Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto kemudian duduk disamping Naruto

Sasuke kemudian mengambil posisi kursi yang kosong disebelah Shikamaru...Dan berhadapan Dengan Tenten.  
Sasuke menyeriangi dibalik topengnya Saat Melihat Tenten menunduk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, Karena semua sudah hadir, Kita mulai makan makannya" Ucap Chouji riang

"Oi, Sasuke, Kau mau makan tanpa melepas Topengmu" Ucap Kiba sambil menunjuk topengnya

"Mungkin ia mau menyembunyikan identitasnya Kiba" Ucap Temari yang juga ikut karena diajak shikamaru

"Atau mengancam seseorang, Untuk menutupi identitasmu , eh" Ucap shikamaru yang menyinggung Tentang kejadian yang Lalu.

" Baiklah, Aku lepas" Ucap Sasuke lalu melepas Topengnya

"Wah Sasuke-kun, Kau masih tetap Tampan" Ucap Ino histeris

"Ino-chan, Jangan lupakan kekasihmu ada disini" Ucap Sai dengan Senyum palsunya

"Tidak Kok, Sai-kun tetap lebih tampan" Ucap ino lalu mencium pipi Sai

Menghiraukan Kemesraan Saiino, Sasuke lebih menikmati pemandangan didepannya.  
Melihat Tenten yang masih menunduk Mirip sifat hinata.  
Tenten yang ditatap Sasuke seperti itu ketakutan setengah mati. Ia hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap Onyk didepannya.

TBC 


	17. Chapter 17

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 17

Judul : Memory

"Tenten-chan, Kenapa kamu menunduk, Padahal biasanya kamu paling senang jika makan makan seperti ini" kalimat yang diucapkan Lee ini membuat semuanya menoleh pada Tenten Yang masih menunduk.

"Kau sakit Tenten-chan," Ucap Sakura

"Ti...tidak sakura-chan, Aku tak apa apa" Ucap Tenten yang masih ketakutan

Shikamaru yang tahu keadaan kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam Tenten.  
Shikamaru hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak usah takut, Tidak ada yang membakarmu" Ucap Shikamaru, Yang harus mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"I... iya Shikamaru" Ucap Tenten masih ketakutan

"Emang Siapa yang mau membakar Tenten-chan" Ucap Lee

"Sudahlah, Lebih baik kita makan" Ucap Shikamaru untuk menghentikan perdebatan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, Mengambil makanan didepannya. dan sesekali melirik wanita didepannya. Tenten hanya bisa menunduk, Sesekali menatap Mata onyk Sasuke, Kemudian menunduk lagi setelah Sasuke membalas tatapannya. Sasuke hanya bisa menyeriangi saat melihat Tenten begitu ketakutan terhadapnya.

"Sasuke, Kau tak apa apa kan?" Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri (Dimata Naruto)

"Tidak" Ucap Sasuke datar, Walau dihatinya merasa kaget.

"Lalu, Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri. Dunia pasti kiamat melihat Uciha Sasuke tersenyum" Ucap Naruto Gaje

"Apa, Sasuke-kun Tersenyum!" Ucap Ino Lebay "Wah, Pasti tampan, Coba saja aku lihat" Ucap Ino yang Masih dalam Mode Lebay

"Coba saja aku melukisnya, Pasti aku dapat uang banyak" Ucap Sai yang bikin Sweatdrop Teman temannya.

"Ck, Sudahlah, Makan Saja" Ucap Sasuke mulai kesal

"Baik baik Sasuke, Jangan gitu dong, Kamu menakutkan" Ucap Naruto ngeri

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Sesekali Naruto dan Kiba membuat Lelucon, Tapi dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sasuke saat ini. Ia hanya memandang makanannya dan sesekali menggigit potongan daging itu.

Malam sudah tiba, Setelah acara makan bersama teman temannya, Sasuke memilih langsung Istirahat dari pada diajak Naruto ngobrol, Atau tepatnya Naruto saja.

"Mungkin mencari Kalung dikonoha besok" Batin Sasuke lalu terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Esok Harinya

Sasuke sudah siap dengan Baju yang biasa ia gunakan sehari hari. Baju hitam dongker dengan Lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya dan celana dibawah lutut. Berjalan untuk mencari tempat pembuat Kalung berada sendirian. Mengajak Naruto? Nanti ditanya Macam macam. Mengajak Shikamaru? Lagi sibuk sama temari.

Sasuke berjalan dipasar konoha yang ramai sesekali melirik kekanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan tempat pembuat Cincin.

"Kak Sasuke" Teriak Anak kecil berumur 8 tahun dan 2 temannya.

"Wah, Kak Sasuke datang juga" Ucap Anak berbaju Hijau

"Iya" ucap Sasuke dengan senyumannya

"Kak Sasuke mau kemana" Ucap anak berbaju biru

"Mau mencari tempat pembuatan Kalung, Kalian tahu tidak? " Tanya Sasuke

"Kakak tinggal Lurus, Nanti belok kekiri, Tinggal cari disitu" Ucap Anak berbaju Merah darah

"Terima Kasih ya, Kakak pergi dulu" Ucap Sasuke pergi, Dan tak lupa lambaian tangannya.

Sasuke kemudian mencari tempat yang diberitahu oleh anak kecil tadi. Dan benar Saja, Disana ada toko penjual cincin dan Kalung, Bisa juga membuatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Lalu masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang tuan Uchiha-san, Mau cari apa?" Tanya ramah penjaga toko tersebut.

"Aku mau pesan kalung berlambang Uchiha bisa tidak" Ucap Sasuke

"Tentu saja bisa Tuan, tapi anda harus menunggunya selama 1 minggu" Ucap Penjaga tersebut

"Baiklah, Aku pesan 1 Untuk wanita" Sasuke

"Baiklah tuan, Datanglah seminggu kemudian" Ucap penjaga toko

"Hn, Permisi" Ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Sasuke kemudian pergi ketempat makan ramen ichikaru. ramen langganan sahabatnya

"Sasukeeeeee" Ucap suara cempreng dari dalam saat sasuke masuk kedai tersebut, Membuat perhatian pembeli beralih padanya.

"Ck, Berisik Naruto" Ucap Sasuke kesal

Sasuke kemudian menuju tempat Naruto, Sebelum duduk, Ia memberi hadiah bogem mentah di kepala Naruto.

"Sakit Sasuke" Ucap Naruto mengelus elus kepalanya

"hn" Ucap Sasuke acuh

"Ngomong ngomong, Dari mana kau" Ucap Naruto sebelum melanjutkan Makannya

"Pesan Ka_" Untung Saja gak keceplosan, Batin Sasuke

"Pesan Apa" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak" Sasuke

"Pesan Apa" Naruto

"Tidak" Sasuke

"Pesan Apa" Naruto yang membuat kesal Sasuke

"Ck, Nanti juga tahu sendiri" Ujar Sasuke kesal

"Kau membuatku penasaran Sasuke" Rengek Naruto

"Sudah kubilangkan Nanti juga tahu sendiri" Sasuke

"Ya sudah ya sudah, Kau gak pesan" Tanya Naruto

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke

"Haaaaah" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya.

"Untung saja tidak ketahuan" batin Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan Matanya untuk memasuki alam mimpinya.

Sore harinya, Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju Klan Nara, Bukan untuk menuju rumah Shikamaru, Melainkan pergi ke bukit sana. Entahlah, Rasanya ingin sekali datang kesana.

Melewati semak semak, Dan sesekali menebas semak yang menghalanginya. Ia tidak mau melompati pohon pohon, Karena ingin mencari tempat untuk mengintip Aktifitas Tenten.

Semakin mendekati tempat yang dituju, ia semakin memelankan Suara langkah kakinya. Ia bersandar disalah satu pohon, Membelakangi pohon, Melihat Tenten dari balik Pohon itu.

Lama tidak ada kata kata yang diucapkan tenten, Ia hanya diam dan diam, Menikmati semilir angin Sore. Melihat matahari tenggelam. Setelah lama tak mendengar suara, Ia akhirnya mendengar suara tenten. Bukan Kata kata, Melainkan Tangisan yang terdengar.

"Hiks, hiks" Sasuke melihat tubuh tenten bergetar, Tenten menangis

"Hiks, Hiks, Sa.. su.. ke-kun" Ucapan Tenten terbata bata.

Sasuke hanya melihatnya dari belakang. menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"hiks...Kau meninggalkanku.. Orang tuaku meninggalkanku... Hiks.. Kenapa orang kusayangi meninggalkanku" Ucap Tenten sambil menangis.

Sasuke yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa diam, Tidak berani melangkah mendekatinya. Tidak tidak, Bukannya ia tak mau, Tapi belum Saatnya.

Perlahan air mata Sasuke keluar, Menangis dalam diam. 1 tetes, 2 tetes, . Seorang Mantan Missing Nin menangis karena kesedihan wanita? Entahlah, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tak kuat lagi, Ia tak mau menangis dan Melihat Orang yang disayangi menangis, Ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, Semakin cepat, cepat dan ia berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Belum saatnya Tenten, Belum Saatnya. Aku akan membuat ending yang bagus" Batin Sasuke

TBC 


	18. Chapter 18

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 18

Judul : Awal Dari Segalanya

12 Hari kemudian

Hari pernikahan Shikamaru telah tiba. Sasuke sudah siap dengan Seragam Anbu dan Topeng yang melekat di wajah tampannya.

Jalanan tampak sepi, Mungkin karena penghuninya sudah tidur, Atau ada yang menghadiri acara pernikahan ShikaTema.

Berjalan dengam santai, Sesekali melihat warga konoha yang masih asik diteras rumahnya. Sesekali menjawab sapaan orang yang mengenalnya , Karena Aksi pahlawanannya ia jadi dikenal warga Konoha, Walaupun memakai topeng.

Sasuke masuk kedalam pesta. Tidak ada yang spesial dipesta ini, Sama seperti dipesta Naruto, Hanya bercanda dan Makan makan. Sasuke melangkah mencari tempat temannya berada.

tidak sulit mencari teman temannya, Ia sudah hafal dengan suara Naruto yang cempreng. Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku tersebut. Duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong, dan menghiraukan teman temannya yang Asik bercanda.

Ia hanya memandangi gelas yang berisi teh ditangannya.  
Menghiraukan teman temannya yang menawari Sake. Ia hanya menunggu Tenten datang.

"Wah, sudah berkumpul ya"  
Ucap suara wanita yang tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Mendongkak melihat wajah cantiknya, Rambut cepolnya dan juga kimono yang sangat pas dengannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedatangannya. Memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Sasuke tahu, dibalik wajah cerianya itu ada Rasa kesedihan yang ditutupi.

Tak la kemudian, Para anggota Rokie 12 yang masih tersisa hadir, Menempati bangku bangku yang ada disebelah Sasuke. Memulai obrolan ringan, Sampai bercanda yang membuat mereka tertawa.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka keramaian, Tapi entah mengapa, Saat melihat Tenten tersenyum membuat ia menaikkan Sudut bibirnya.

Malam sudah tiba, Tenten pulang dengan cepat, Ia ingin sekali untuk tidur. Melewati jalan yang sepi karena ini sudah jam 11 malam. Tenten masuk kedalam rumahnya. ia sekarang tinggal sendiri, Karena kedua orang tuanya harus gugur dalam medan perang saat melawan Mataram dulu. Membuka pintu kamarnya. Melepas kimono nya, dan mengganti dengan pakaian biasa.

Ia menghampiri jendela nya yang masih terbuka. Saat ingin menutup jendela kamarnya, ia dikejutkan oleh kunai yang meluncur dan menancap di sebelah jendela nya.

Tenten segera mengambil beberapa kuncinya, dan bersiap untuk bertarung.

1 menit

2menit

5 menit

Tidak ada serangan kembali. Tenten kemudian mengambil kunai tadi, dan dikejutkan oleh kertas yang ada dikunainya.

Ia membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut

: pergilah ke bukit dekat kan Nara jika kau ingin temanmu selamat:

Itulah yang ada di tulisan itu. Tenten bertanya tanya, siapa yang diculik dan siapa yang menculik. Setelah perang dunia ninja keempat, tidak ada lagi penyusup yang datang kekonoha.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia kemudian mengambil seragam Jouninya lalu gulungan yang ia biasa bawa saat bertarung.

Ia berlari dengan cepat, Sangat cepat ia tak peduli lagi siapa yang diculik. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan temannya itu. berlari menyusuri Desa yang sepi, kemudian melompat lompat di pohon.

Ia memusatkan chakra nya ketempat itu, Namun Nihil, tidak ada aliran chakra disana. "Ia menyembunyikan chakra yang sangat baik" Batin Tenten.

Tap

Kini ia telah Sampai di tempat yang dituju. menengok kanan dan kiri, Tapi Nihil, Tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran seseorang disini. Tapi ia tetap waspada jika nanti serangan tiba-tiba.

CRAAAANG

Tenten hampir saja terkena kunai itu, Untungnya ia punya refleks yang bagus untuk menangkis kunai itu.

"Siapa disana" Teriak Tenten

'... ' Hening, Tidak ada jawaban. Tenten masih tetap waspada jika nanti ada serangan susulan

Grep...

Sesuatu menimpa Tenten dari belakang, bukan menimpa, Tapi memeluknya dari belakang.

Tenten hendak mengeluarkan Kunainya untuk menyerang, Tapi ia tidak jadi. Karena ia tahu, Siapa orang yang memeluknya.

Bau maskulin Khas seorang yang ia rindukan dulu. Bau khas orang yang meninggalkan janjinya sebelum mereka berpisah.  
Orang yang ia Tunggu dari dulu hingga sekarang

Tes.. Tetes air mata keluar dari matanya. air mata itu kini semakin deras mengalir dari mata Tenten. Bahu Tenten bergetar karena ia menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks... Ss...Sasu... ke-Kun" Suara Lirih Tenten

"Jangan menangis Tenten-chan, Aku ada disini" Ucap Seorang yang memeluk Tenten. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke kemudian membalik tubuh Tenten, sehingga kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Sasuke melihat Tenten yang masih menunduk menahan tangisnya. Sasuke kemudian memeluk tubuh Tenten. dan membiarkan Tenten menangis dipelukannya.

"Hiks... Kenapa baru sekarang... hiks... " Ucap Tenten yang masih menangis dipelukan Sasuke.

" Ma'afkan aku Tenten-chan. Ma'afkan aku yang telah membuatmu lama menunggu" Ucap Sasuke lembut

"Aku pikir, Kau tak akan kembali Hiks" Ucap Tenten yang masih menangis

"Buktinya, Aku disini untuk menepati Janjiku kan" Ucap Sasuke

"Lalu, Kenapa Baru sekarang. sudah 2 minggu kau disini, Kenapa baru sekarang, hiks.. Kau jahat sasuke-kun hiks" Ucap Tenten

Sasuke kemudian melepas pelukannya. Mengangkat dagu Tenten agar menatap matanya. Sasuke merogoh Sesuatu yang ada dikantungnya. Sesuatu itu adalah Kalung. yang ia pesan dulu.

Sasuke kemudian memasangkan kalung itu di leher Tenten.

"Aku menunggu kalung itu selesai dibuat, Makanya aku baru bisa memberikan Sekarang" Sasuke

Tenten memegang Lambang Kipas uchiha yang ada di kalung itu.

"Itu tandanya kau akan menjadi bagian dari kan Uchiha" Ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Tenten memeluk Sasuke kembali. Ia sudah berhenti menangis. ia bahagia setelah lama menunggu.

Menunjukkan keceriaan kepada teman temannya, Padahal dihatinya ia merasa sedih.

Tak terasa ia terlelap dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tahu jika Tenten tidur dalam pelukannya,. Ia membuat segel tangan, Kemudian Ia menggendong Tenten ala bridgal style . Lalu ia menggunakkan Jutsu teleportasi.

Ia kini sudah berada didepan rumah Tenten. membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci karena terburu buru. Mengecup kening Tenten sebelum ia pergi ke penginapan nya menggunakan jutsu teleportasinya.

TBC 


	19. Chapter 19

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 19

Judul : Terbongkar

Tenten bangun dari tidurnya karena pagi sudah datang.  
Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Ia melihat sekeliling tempatnya. "Ini dikamarku" Batin Tenten "Apakah tadi malam hanya mimpi?" Tenten bertanya tanya dalam hati

Kemudian ia mencari kalung yang diberikan Sasuke tadi malam.  
Dan kalung dengan lambang Uchiha itu ada dilehernya.

"Tadi malam bukan mimpi" Batin Tenten.  
Tenten tersenyum karena pengorbanannya tidak sia sia.  
Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi Uchiha Tenten.

Tenten berjalan menyusuri desa konoha Untuk mencari sarapan Karena persediaan makanan dirumahnya sudah habis.

"Hai Tenten," Sapa Ino dari belakang Tenten, Kemudian jalan beriringan bersama Tenten

"Hai Ino, Ada apa?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak apa apa, Kau mau kemana?" Ino

"Kedai Ramen" Jawab Tenten

"Wah, Sama dong" Teriak Ino Girang

"Iya" Tenten

Mereka berdua kemudian memasuki kedai tersebut, dan disambut hangat Teuchi, Selaku pemilik ramen.

Setelah memesan, Mereka berdua kemudian duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Nee, Tenten, Kau sudah dapat pacar" Tanya Ino

"Sudahlah Ino, Aku bosan dengan pertanyaanmu Itu" Jawab Tenten malas

"Itu penting Tenten, Kalau kau tidak Nikah, Kau tidak akan dapat keturunan" Jawab Ino

"Iya iya, Aku sudah tahu" Tenten

"Jadi kenapa kau belum punya kekasih?" Tanya Ino

"Aku sudah punya kekasih Ino, Jadi jangan membahas itu" Jawab Tenten sebal, Karena ia tahu ia tak akan menang debat melawan Ino

"Jadi Sia_" Pertanyaan Ino terpotong karena ramen mereka sudah siap

"Ma'af mengganggu obrolan anda, Ini ramennya sudah siap" Ayame, Anak selaku pemilik warung

"Terima Kasih" Jawab mereka berdua sebelum Ayame kembali

Saat akan makan, Tak sengaja Tenten menjatuhkan sumpit.

Ia kemudian mengambil sumpit itu dengan menunduk. Ia tidak menyadari kalau kalung yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik bajunya itu keluar. Sehingga terlihat dengan jelas lambang klan Uchiha Ada didada Tenten.

"Jadi, Siapa yang menja_" Pertanyaan Ino terhenti setelah ia melihat Kalung yang ada dileher tenten.

Ino bertanya tanya, Mengapa Tenten yang dikenal tomboy itu mau mengenakan Kalung. Tenten dengan cepat menyembunyikan Kaung itu, Namun sayang, Ino sudah melihat lambang Uchiha Dikalung Itu.

'Itukan lambang Uchiha, Jangan jangan'

"Kau kekasihnya Sasuke Ya" Teriak Ino Yang menybabkan seluruh pembeli disitu memandang Ino dan Tenten.

"Jangan Teriak teriak Ino" Bisik Tenten

"Ma'af ma'af," Ucap Ino sambil nyengir "Jadi" Tanya Ino

"Jadi apa" Tenten pura pura Tak tahu

"Kau pacaran dengan Sasuke" Tanya Ino

"Tidak" Tenten

" Lalu kalung Itu" Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk kalung Tenten

"Baiklah, Kau menang Ino" Tenten mengalah, Percuma saja tenten berusaha mengelak , toh nanti juga bakal ketahuan.

Keesokan Harinya

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee" Teriak Naruto sambil menggedor gedor pintu penginapan Sasuke

"ck," Sasuke berdecak kesal ,Tapi tetap saja ia membukakan pintu untuk sahabat pirangnya tersebut

"Ada apa Naruto, Kau mengganggu Istirahatku" Ucap Sasuke kesal

" Sasuke, Kau akan menikah dengan Tenten-chan" Tanya Naruto

"Darimana Kau tahu" Jawab Sasuke terkejut

"Aku diberi tahu Ino-chan, Ia tak sengaja melihat kalung Uchiha dipakainya" Naruto

"Kalau iya kenapa" Jawab Sasuke datar

"Tapikan kau tidak pernah dekat dengan_"

BLAM

Belum selesai bicara, Sasuke menutup pintunya karena ia tak mau mendengar ocehan Naruto yang sangat panjang.

"Sasukeeee, Jangan tutup pintunyaaa" Teriak Naruto dan hanya dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi gosip sudah menyebar" Batin Sasuke lalu tersenyum tipis "Aku harus menemui Tenten" Batin Sasuke

Sasuke berjalan kerumah Tenten dengan Santai. Terdengar bisik bisik tentang Hubungannya dengan Tenten, Karena setahu mereka, Ia dan Tenten tak pernah dekat. Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya, Ia terus berjalan dan menghiraukannya. Karena Teman yang tahu hanyalah shikamaru tentang kedekatannya dengan Sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok

Ia mengetuk pintu kediaman Tenten, Tak lama setelah itu, Tenten membuka pintu.

"Ayo Ikut Aku" Ucap Datar Sasuke

"B...baik" Ucap Tenten Ketakutan.

Mereka berjalan hanya Dalam diam, Tenten tidak tau Sasuke membawanya kemana, Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Kaki panjang Sasuke. Ia masih takut, Karna dia, Semua penduduk Desa tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Dan kini sampailah ditempat yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua, Tempat awal perjumpaan mereka dan tempat bersatunya mereka.

Sasuke berjalan dan duduk menghadap matahari terbenam.

"Duduk disini" Sasukenkemudian menyuruh Tenten duduk disebelahnya.

"B..baik" Ucap Tenten lalu duduk disebelah Sasuke

"Kau tahu, Kenapa aku mengajak kau kesini?"Tanya Sasuke

"Ma'af Sasuke-Kun, Aku tak sengaja memperlihatkan Kalung itu" Jawab Tenten ketakutan

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengamgkat sebelah alis

"Aku minta ma'af. Kareba aku, Hubungan Kita ketahuan" Jawab Tenten menunduk

"Lalu, Kenapa kalau hubungan kita ketahuan" Sasuke dengan nada santai.

"..." Tenten hanya diam

"Itu malah bagus, Mereka tahu kalau kau akan jadi bagian Uchiha" Jawab Sasuke santai, Lalu menyandarkan Kepalanya kebahu Tenten.  
Rona wajah menyelimuti wajah Tenten, Tenten bersyukur Karena cahaya matahari terbenam menutupi Rona wajah itu.

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun Tidak marah?" Tanya Tenten

"Tidak, Untuk apa marah" Jawab Sasuke Santai

Sasuke lalu mengeluarka Sesuatu dari dalam Kimononya, Mengeluarkan sebuah kain, Lebih tepatnya Sebuah Kimono berwarna bercorak bunga biru muda.

"Ini, Pakailah saat kita menikah" Ucap Sasuke lalu menyodorkan Kimono itu

Tenten lalu menerima kimono itu dan mengamatinya. Mukanya bersemu merah saat mendengar kata menikah

"Kita akan menikah bulan depan" Lanjut Sasuke

"Ha, Aku kan belum persiapan" Tenten terkejut

"Lebih cepat, Lebih banyak Generasi Uchiha" Jawab Sasuke santai

Muka Tenten kembali bersemu merah mendengar generasi Uchiha kecil, Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Ucap Tenten Yakin

TBC Or End? 


	20. Chapter 20

Apa jadinya, Jika Uciha Sasuke tidak di terima di konoha, Lalu dimanakah kini ia tinggal.

Pairing: Sasuke X Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto Shipudden Karangan Massashi Kisimoto

Chapter 20

Judul : Uchiha Tenten

10 Years Ago

Seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono berwarna hitam sedang memasak didapur.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. memasak sup tomat kesukaan suaminya.  
Sesekali bersenandung ria untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Dia adalah Uchiha Tenten. Uchiha ? Tenten seorang Uchiha ? Dia sekarang menjadi bagian dari klan uchiha.

"Kaa-chan" Teriak seorang anak Perempuan berusia 5 Tahun

"Nii-chan dan Tou-chan sudah pulang? " Tanya Anak itu

"Sebentar lagi Mika-chan, Tunggu saja diruang makan" Tenten

"Baik Kaa-chan" Ucap Anak perempuan itu lalu pergi, Tenten hanys tersenyum dengan kelakuan putrinya.

Namanya Uchiha Mika, Anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara.  
Sifat dan fisiknya seperti Tenten hanya saja warna Rambut, mata, dan kulit menyerupai ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tadaima" Ucap Riang Kakak Dari Uchiha Mika, Putra kedua dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Tenten.

Uchiha Hitomi, Berambut Hitam Raven, dengan mata berwarna coklat tajam Sifatnya periang seperti Uchiha Mika. Ia berumur 8 tahun masih akademi.

"Tadaima" Ucap Dari Putra pertama dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Tenten. Berambut hitam raven dengan mata berwarna Hitam tajam.

Uchiha Hikaru, Anak yang jenius tapi berkesan Cuuek dan Dingin ,tapi bila dengan keluarganya, ia akan menjadi pemuda yang ramah dan baik, walau terkadang usil dengan adik adiknya. Ia berumur 8 tahun masih akademi.

Uchiha Hikaru dan Uchiha Hitomi walaupun memiliki sifat berkebalikan , tapi mereka adalah anak kembar hanya saja warna mata mereka berbeda.

"Okoeri Nii-Chan" Ucap Mika lalu menghampiri kedua kakaknya

"Okoeri" Ucap Tenten dari dapur

"Hai mika-chan, sudah makan belum?" Tanya Uchiha Hitomi

"Belum Hitomi-nii" Jawab Uchiha Mika

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat makan" Ucap Hikaru lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tunggu Hikaru-nii" Ucap Mika laku mengejar hikaru, disusul oleh Hitomi yang sudah selesai melepas alas kaki ninjanya.

"Tadaima" Ucap suara berat dan dingin Khas dari Uchiha Sasuke

" Okoeri Sasuke-kun" Ucap Tenten lalu menghampiri Sasuke setelah menghidangkan makanan kemeja makan.  
1 Kecupan singkat dipipi Sasuke.

"Anak anak Sudah pulang," Ucap Sasuke sambil melepas Alas kaki ninjanya.

"Sudah, mereka sedang makan" Ucap Tenten lembut

Cup

1 Kecupan singkat dibibir Tenten membuatnya merona.

"A...Sasuke-kun" Ucap tenten malu, Walaupun mereka sering melakukannya.

Grep

Sasuke kemudian memeluk Tenten sambil menghirup aroma shampo khas Tenten.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menjadi bagian dari Uchiha" Ucap Sasuke masih memeluk Tenten

"Sama sama Sasuke-Kun, Aku sangat senang menjadi bagian dari Klan Uchiha" Ucap Tenten

"Oh iya, Selamat Hari Jadi Kita ke 11" Ucap Sasuke Lembut

"a... Terima Kasih Sasuke-kun,Aku pikir kau akan lupa" Ucap Tenten dengan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya kebahu Sasuke

"Aku tak akan lupa, Tapi ma'af, Kali ini aku tak punya kado seperti tahun lalu untukmu" Sasuke

" Tidak apa apa Sasuke-kun, Kepulanganmu adalah hadiah terindah" Ucap Tenten Memang Saat ini Sasuke disibukkan dengan Misi daru Mantan Gurunya, Hatake Kakashi. Belum lagi ia dan Sahabatnya Uzumaki Naruti adalah panglima dari aliansi 5 desa terbesar. Jadi ia harus membagi waktu Untuk Misi , Menjaga perdamaian dan berkumpul dengan keluarga.

Memang pernikahannya mengejutkan banyak pihak, Karena mereka dikenal tidak pernah dekat, Tapi Sasuke menghiraukannya. Toh, hanya temannys bernama Shikamaru yang Tahu kedekatannya dengan Tenten.

Itu adalah sebuah cerita cinta dari. Uchiha Sasuke dan Tenten.  
Dari pengorbanan Tenten yang setia menunggu sasuke kembali, Hinggs usaha Sasuke untuk mencapai Tujuannya.

Janganlah Kau Bertindak, Sebelum Kau Tau Segalanya.

Happy End

Akhirnya, Cerita yang gak jelas ini sudah selesai.

Lagi bikin Fanfic Yang Ketiga, Kali Ini latarr belakangnya disekolah . SasuTen Lover. 


End file.
